Sarah vs Finding Her Nerd
by David Carner
Summary: From the chuckquinn account (I can't remember my password) Chuck has spent the last two months protecting Sarah from everything to help her remember, including himself. Sarah realizes that Chuck needs to go back to being himself, or he will resent her. What steps will a spy with limited knowledge of her husband take? NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING
1. Ch 1, Opening Up

a/n: Hi, if you read this fic over on the chuckquinn account, nothing really has changed, just a little more editing. If you haven't….my chuckquinn account was made for a little more…..spice…sexy time, if you will. It's not M by any means, but it's more of two people in love and both of them quite handsy. If you're not interested in that, I get it, thanks for stopping by. Oh, you're still here. I am bringing over all four chapters plus an all new 5th chapter(the double seduction!). Plus as some have reminded me, that one shot, wasn't really up to chuckquinn standards…I may spice it up a bit. This story takes place approximately two months after the finale. Ch 1, Opening Up

Don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah Walker, no, Sarah _Bartowski_ sat at the table, frustrated. She was having a more open dialog with her sister-in-law, who she had tried to kill, than her husband. That wasn't fair, Chuck was open about everything, except anything he though would pressure her. Ellie and Sarah were sharing a drink before Ellie climb on a plane to Chicago. Ellie had come back to try and help Sarah with her memories, but Ellie could find nothing that would indicate why Sarah still didn't have her memory back.

Sarah sighed, as she took another drink of her mimosa. Ellie was watching her, and it was a matter of time before a woman, who CIA torturers should fear, began the questions.

"So," Sarah began. "I love him and I'm not going anywhere."

"Butttt," Ellie said with a grin.

"He's so worried about not pressuring me, he's not opening up," Sarah said, frustrated. Ellie sat there for a second, trying to figure out the words to use. "He won't talk to me about anything he wants Ellie, your brother is uhh.. you don't want to hear this." She looked away, absolutely frustrated. She loved the guy, there was no doubt in her mind, and she found him absolutely breathtaking, but Chuck was being Chuck.

"Okay, can we do this clinically?" Ellie asked. Sarah turned back to her grinning.

"Chuck will do anything for anyone," Sarah began.

"And he won't tell you what he wants," Ellie replied, looking a little worried about where this was going.

"Not just what he wants, but what he likes, and not just sex. I mean clothes, even food, it's like I'm losing him. The guy I need to find my way back, if I can come back, is being replaced with the guy who looks like him, but won't share, and the one thing I remember above everything else is how he shares. He'll do anything but tell me what he wants," Sarah said looking away, tears in her eyes.

"So by being so worried about your wants, he's not letting you know his wants, and now your biggest want is to know what he wants," Ellie said trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny," Sarah said, trying to hold in a laugh. She had a smile on her face while a few stray tears made their way down her cheek. "I mean, I get it, there are worse things a wife has to worry about, but," she trailed off, and sighed. She looked over at the woman she considered her sister. "Ellie, I don't want him to resent me. I want him to be happy, and I get it, he thinks if I'm back he'll be happy, but I seem to remember times we were together but we couldn't be real with each other, and all it led to was frustration, fights, and us hurting each other." Ellie nodded.

"That would be your past in a nutshell," Ellie concurred. "Let me talk to him." Sarah started to say something. "I'm just going to tell him he needs to listen, you have to do the heavy lifting." Sarah bit her bottom lip, and leaned forward.

"You know that pair of jeans you wear sometimes just too see the look on the face of the guy you love?" she asked softly. Ellie nodded. "I don't even know which pair they are. I mean I have an idea, but I don't know. Ellie I'm a former spy, and he's so bottled up I can't even get a read on him. The only time he seems free and happy is when I'm telling him about a memory, and then after I'm done, he seals himself off."

"The idiot's gone overboard," Ellie said.

"You know only you can get away with calling him that," Sarah said, grinning. Ellie smiled.

"Sarah, you need to know something, you're still the same person, I'm still glad you married my brother, and I missed you," Ellie said honestly. "But, I have to catch a plane to Chicago."

"So, next week, should I fly to Chicago?" she asked. Ellie shook her head.

"Just call me when you need me," Ellie said, standing and pulling the younger woman into a hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a brother to chew out." Sarah headed toward the parking lot, as she saw Ellie on the phone. When she exited the terminal she saw Chuck standing by the car, on the phone, attempting to defend himself. He gave her a look as she got in the car. He climbed in, giving her a glance.

"Ellie," he began, and then he just hung his head. Sarah couldn't help but giggle. "Seriously?" she heard him say. He glanced at her, not mad, a little irritated, and a little amused. "Okay, Dr. Mom." There was a pause. "Well maybe if you didn't act like it I wouldn't call you that," he laughed. "Love you, Sis, and thanks." He hung up, and shook his head, driving them home. Sarah sat there quietly, holding back an amused chuckle. "I hope you're proud of yourself," he muttered. She looked over and he was grinning.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, you're not," he replied with a smile. "She's right though, and you're right, I've been," he paused searching for the word.

"Closing yourself off?" she offered. Chuck bounced his head back and forth thinking.

"Not so much that, as making sure I didn't do anything to run you off," he admitted. Tears were starting to flow.

"Chuck, what a lot of people don't realize is your just a much of a victim of what Quinn did to us as I am, if not more so," Sarah said, placing her hand on his leg. "You nearly lost everything and remember it all, and have to live it daily. I only know I forgot something when I remember, or those few awkward moments when you say something, and then that hurts you more than me. I don't want you to resent me for not being able to be you around me."

"I don't resent you, Baby," he said, and winced. He told himself not to use pet names.

"See, that right there," Sarah pointed out. "That can't happen. If you say something I don't remember, or do something I'm not familiar with, you jump to the worst case scenario. Chuck I'm here and I'm not leaving." She was quiet for a second. "I like it when you call me baby," she said softly. "I never liked anyone else doing it, but with you," she trailed off and just shrugged.

"Point made. I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable," he said, as they pulled up to the apartment. He came around as she opened the door, his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "You want to know the truth, I've been insecure over people leaving me my entire life, and I didn't think I could win you back a second time." Sarah laid her hand gently on the side of his face.

"Chuck, you didn't win me a second time," she said, smiling. "It was always in here. You want the truth? While I was hunting Quinn, you were always on my mind. When I left Castle that day, I wanted you to stop me. When I was on that beach I was trying to figure out how to be back in your life, because you, Chuck Bartowski are my home, and you always will be." She took his hand and led him inside. She walked him over to the couch and sat down right beside him. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sarah, uh," Chuck began. She laid a finger on his lips.

"Chuck, we're going to have some fun, and we're going to keep working on this until you open up," Sarah said, grinning. "Now, I have some memories of things, and frankly, Sir you haven't lived up to them."

"Wha? Sarah, I'm," he began, but she cut him off.

"Chuck, what I'm saying is, I enjoy making you happy, and it's your fault," she said with a grin. "You know how you feel inside when you make me happy?" He nodded. "I feel the same way. Now there's a lot we can talk about, but you, my gorgeous nerd, you need to open up, and I have just the idea. I think we should talk about the past, and I want you to tell me things, even things you may have never have told me that you liked, disliked, because Chuck, you are hiding yourself. This entire apartment has things in it, that I've never seen you touch in the past two months, yet they're worn like they've been used."

"Okay," Chuck nodded. "So what do you want me to talk about first?"

"How about something you wish you could change, and why," Sarah said. "And, not Prague, not Daniel Shaw, just something small that would have meant more to you."

"I don't know Sarah, that sounds a lot like whiney Chuck," he replied.

"Don't whine about it, tell me why it would have been special for you," she said. "And please, be as graphic as you want, because I know you, you'll say something benign if leave you to your own devices." Chuck grinned.

"Okay, there was a mission, when Bryce came back," Chuck began. He saw the look on her face. "It's more about you than Bryce."

"But it's got something to do with Bryce?" she asked. Chuck shrugged. "Go on."

"There was this dress you wore, it was red," he said, beginning to blush.

"Or salmon, whatever," she replied, grinning. He looked at her.

"You remember?" he asked. She bounced a shoulder but the grin told him he was right. "So you asked me how you looked in it and I said red wasn't my favorite, but Sarah, I lied, I so lied. You were gorgeous in that dress, but not for the reasons you think." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want you to think me a freak."

"Chuck, I don't," she said softly, leaning into him, her breath on his ear. He swallowed. She put her hand on his knee. "Tell me," she said softly.

"That dress, and your hair combo," he paused. "I mean, I was at an utter loss of words, but the worst was you dancing with Bryce, and not why you think. Not that I was jealous, okay I was, but he didn't deserve you. In that dress," he paused, unsure if he should go on. She put her hand down so her nails were right above his knee, and slowly drug them up his leg just a few inches, but that was all the encouragement he needed.

"That dress was like you. Usually your walls are up, the spy in you made you not show me how you felt, and I knew you wore it for me that night, I knew, even if you'll never admit it," he said.

"I did," she replied, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his leg. Chuck's face turned into a full on smile.

"So you two were dancing, and there was a time you snapped your head away, and you had this one little strand of hair, and good lord, I didn't know if I had ever seen anything more beautiful. Because there you were, exposed, not your body, but you. I don't know, it was like a metaphor for you. I think I have a thing for your neck," he admitted, she giggled, remembering their wedding kiss. "Your hair was up, and your shoulders were bare and you could see the strong muscle that held me up, but the feminine side of you was there as well, that comforted me when I was being my usual self and needed you." He looked down, his eyes full of tears. She grinned, and drug her nails up his leg a little more. He straightened up.

"So you liked that dress, huh?" she asked, smirking.

"See, now you're gonna smirk at me," Chuck said.

"Well, maybe you should do something about it," she said, challenging him, he started to lean toward her and she put a hand on his chest. He stopped and watched her. She grinned, splayed her hand open, drug it slowly up his check, and slowly wrapped her hand around his neck, rubbing her thumb on it like she always did when she comforted him for those years. She gently pulled him to her and kissed him softly. It grew deeper, her tongue made its way into his mouth and swept against his. His moan made her shudder. She climbed on his lap, and his hands hesitantly touched her back. "That's it," she whispered. His touch was like electricity and his hands made his way lightly up her spine. Sarah had more talking planned, and if she didn't stop him now, she wasn't sure she'd have the willpower to do so later. She firmly put a hand on his chest and pushed away. The look on his face was surprised, but as he saw the lust in her eyes, it turned to hunger again. "Good start," she said catching her breath. "Now, tell me something else I've worn that you like."

"Okay," Chuck said, taking a deep breath. "Do you uh, think, you could get off of me." She scooted in closer to where there was no room between their pelvises. Chuck's eyebrows went up, and Sarah gave him a challenging look. "Okaayyy, you're gonna think I'm weird."

"Chuck, no I'm not," she said.

"There's this black shirt you have," Chuck began. "It perfectly describes you, all ninjay, badassery, but up the back, where the spine should be, are butterflies. It looks just like a backbone. It's so you. This cool, kickass woman. This woman who knows over a hundred ways to kill me and holds my heart in her hands." Sarah leaned forward and laid her head on Chuck's chest and felt his arms come around her to hold her.

"What else," she said. She felt Chuck sigh. She raised up, and began to kiss his jaw. She knew he had lost the ability to talk at this point, but she didn't care. His hands slid down and gripped her hips and she nipped at his earlobe. She sat up, grinning evily, and pushed hair behind her ear. "What. Else."

"There's this white thing you wore when we were trying to find my mom," Chuck said quickly. "I even asked you to bring it home. It wasn't anything special, and you had on these fake glasses, but Sarah, good Lord I couldn't concentrate on the mission because of it."

"You got shot," she said, worried. Chuck nodded. "Mary shot you!" She opened his shirt, and checked, to make sure there was no wound. She knew there wasn't, but it let her do what she wanted, and that was rub her hand on his chest. "I'm okay," he said.

"Just making sure," she said, running her hand over his chest. His breath hitched and he looked down at her while she was looking up at him. She licked her lips, and Chuck nearly dove into her. She giggled as he kissed her, and then he found the spot. The spot on her neck and she groaned. "Chuuckkk, stop, I've only got one more question." He pulled away reluctantly.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?" he asked, with the biggest grin on his face. She leaned in until her lips were an inch from his.

"You know you'd die happy," she said, the smile on her face leaving him no doubt what he was saying. He grabbed her by her hips and stood, making her yell in surprise. "Chuck!"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking in her eyes as he began to carry her to the bedroom. She shook her head.

"I just need you to answer one more question," she said, as they entered the bed room and he plopped her on the bed. He climbed on the bed beside her, and she began to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm torn."

"About what?" he asked.

"Your hair," she said. He had a confused look on his face. "It's sexy short like this, but I do like it longer. The animal shapes, places to grab on to." He turned red, and looked away. She reached over and ran her hand through his hair again, cupped his head gently, and pulled her to him. "I love our life, I love you, and I love our sex life. But I remember there was more," she explained. "The teasing, the laughing, the enjoyment of being with each other, and it was because we were comfortable with each other." Chuck nodded. "I'm not leaving, Chuck, I'm here, I've got the ring to prove it," she said holding up her hand with the wedding ring on it. "Which brings me to my last question before I ravish my nerd." Chuck grinned. "Is there anything lingerie wise you like?"

"All of it," he blurted out, making her laugh. There he was. There was the guy who made her heart skip a beat sometimes with just a smile. "But seriously, if you're asking me my favorite thing you wear, it's one of my button up shirts, or even tee shirts, because, well," he paused trying to figure out how to put it.

"You like seeing my legs?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I do," he admitted. "But, Sarah, you look so happy, so content, you look like you're home, and that's all I want, you to feel safe, and loved, and free here." Sarah reached over and tugged the shirt out that had been tucked in.

"I do feel free, and safe, and loved here, and I want you to," she said. "This was a good first step, Chuck."

"Do I get a prize?" he asked grinning.

"As many as you can handle," she answered with her own salacious grin.

"Oh, boy!"

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	2. Ch 2, The Red Door

a/n: So it was at this point I began to think this one could run for a while, but I wasn't sure because it was just fluff…sexy fluff, but just fluff, and then Steampunk Chuckster asked me what I thought Dive was (My answer was better and she just glared at me.) (She does that) I have ideas for a chapter each for the two fics I'm bringing over, but I will take any idea you have and let it bounce around in the old noggin. Thanks for reading, and seriously, the love you guys show me…it's a little overwhelming sometimes. Chapter 2, The House with the Red Door

Don't own Chuck.

* * *

She sat there in the car, watching him. She shook her head. What was it going to take for him to realize they were together, but they had to be there for each other? They had to open up. She thought about that and laughed softly. Sarah W-Bartowski was telling others they needed to open up. That nerd had changed her, for the better. She looked down at her phone at the text notification. It was Ellie. She opened up the message, and put a fist to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. They had been texting for the past several minutes.

E: How's it going?

S: I thought fine, but I got an inkling this morning something was up. He said he had errands.

E: Where is he? Do I need to call him? Fly out there and talk to him?

S: He's standing in front of the house.

E: ?

E: Oh, wait, do you mean, the one with the red door?

S: Yep.

E: Sarah, you can't kill my brother, because I would miss the idiot and eventually you would, but anything you want to do to him I will back you.

S: Anything Ellie? (She grinned evilly at the thought)

E: Oh, Lord, you'll probably give him a heart attack if you're going to do what I think you're going to do.

S: Time for a come to Jesus meeting, Sis, love you.

E: Love you, kick his ass for me.

S: Wasn't what I had in mind, but okay.

E: SARAH! Get him, girl! ;)

Sarah got out of the car quietly. She shut the door, scampered across the street to the side he was on without him seeing her. She was some distance behind him. She headed up the block at the side street, and cut through the backyards of the houses until she came the backyard of the house with the red door. It was huge, something she would have loved to have as a kid. She blinked and a memory came to her, of a pregnancy test, a negative one, but sadness was associated with it. She was sad over a pregnancy test? She crossed her arms surveying the back yard and let herself feel, something she knew she had rarely done since her dad was arrested those many years ago. She knew that changed when she came to Burbank. He had changed her, not purposefully, just being around him had changed her. Here was a guy who had life do to him similar things it had done to her, and instead of emotionally shutting himself off, he had continued to feel. Maybe he had hidden, but he hadn't shut down, and what was worse, what Chuck had done, or what she had done. She had been visible, but it wasn't her, it was someone else, and she didn't let herself feel. Until Molly.

She blinked and realized there were tears. Molly. She would love to come play in this big backyard. Sarah smiled and thought about Molly being an aunt to a baby. It was hard not to think of Molly as a baby herself. Sarah was her sister, but inside she knew she would be to Molly what Ellie had been to Chuck. Not because she was forced to like Ellie was, but because she wanted to.

She pulled out her phone again and decided to give her nerd one last chance, and then she'd do this her way.

S: How's it going?

C: Great, it will only be a little bit and I'll be home.

S: Everything okay.

C: Absolutely, love you, see you soon.

S: Love you, see you soon.

She put the phone back in her pocket and smirked. He was about to see her a whole lot sooner than he thought. She moved to the back door and studied the lock. That was one of the first discussions they would have about this house, upgrading the security. The lock lasted only a few seconds before she had it picked. She opened the door and walked in. She studied the house for a second, and walked to the spot where she could see the carving. There in her mind's eye she remembered carving their initials, she remembered Quinn shooting Chuck, and she remembered pulling the gun on him. She shut her eyes a second, because she understood. She now understood why he was being like he was being. It wasn't to protect himself, or worried that she'd run off, it was to make sure she didn't think about this awful moment. He wanted her to focus on the good things, and not the bad. That's why he was hesitant when she asked if Ellie could help. That's why he had never mentioned this house since.

It hit her, they had lost Carmichael Industries. They had lost all the money, Chuck didn't have the Intersect, and they were down, but more importantly Chuck was down. The memory came back. He was standing here, in front of the house, but it was that moment, that Sarah realized what begin married meant.

"Well, so what?" she had said. "I mean, we knew this wasn't gonna be easy, and we didn't get married because we thought life was easy. We got married so that we could be there for each other when things got tough. So we could work through things together, rich or poor."

She blinked, set her jaw, smirked, marched to the front door, unlocked it, and jerked it open, making Chuck jump in the process.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," she said softly but intensely.

"Eep!" Chuck replied, looking terrified. Sarah, smirk and all, sauntered towards him. "Why am I so turned on, yet ridiculously scared?" he muttered.

"Turned on, Bartowski?" she asked, the smirk growing.

"That was supposed to be inner monologue," Chuck replied. Sarah stopped right in front of him. She reached down, took his hand, and led him inside. She closed the door, and leaned against it, watching him survey the empty room. "Is this a good idea?" he asked softly.

"I think it's a great idea," Sarah said. "The question is are we talking about the same idea?" Chuck turned to her, confused. "We are buying it, right?" Chuck nervously licked his lips, shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked down. He took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"I don't think we should," he replied. An amused smile grew on her face, and confusion grew on his. She stood up and walked over to where they had dinner on the ground before. She looked at the floor and then back at him. "You remember it?"

"Dinner, asking me if we should rejoin the CIA," she said. "Other things."

"Other things?" he asked. Then it hit him, and he turned a little red. "Yep, other things." She walked close, stood still, studying him, the amused smile still there, and walked over to where they had carved their initials. "This is an important spot."

"Yeah, it's where you took a bullet for me and made me realize I could be more than a spy," she said, turning to him, knowing that wasn't the answer he expected. "Again," she added, still with the amused smile. She walked past him, trailing her left fingers up and over his left shoulder. His mouth dropped at the touch, and he turned to watch her walk past, trying to hide the reaction he had given her. She knew he couldn't see her face, so she allowed the proud smirk. She walked into the kitchen and hopped up on one of the counters. She crooked a finger at him to come over to him. He stopped right in front of her. She crooked it again, and he stepped a little closer. She shook her head, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him close. When he was up against her, she wrapped her legs together so he couldn't go anywhere. He swallowed, loudly. Sarah grinned, thinking the echo could be heard through the whole house.

"We should probably go," Chuck said. "What if someone comes in, to see the house?"

"I called the Realtor, and told her we were going to look at it again," Sarah said. "I told her I had a terrible accident and was trying to reclaim my memories, and she told me to take all the time in here today that I needed."

"Sarah," Chuck began. She laid a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p". "You apparently didn't learn your lesson the other day, so apparently we need a second one, the question is did you do it because you didn't learn your lesson, or did you do it because we still haven't solved the problem."

"Sex can't solve all our problems," Chuck blurted out. He closed his eyes with a wince.

"I am well aware of that, Chuck," she replied. He opened his eyes and saw she wasn't mad. "I think you're trying to protect me from bad memories, and by doing that you're still not letting me in. I had a memory before I opened the door it was about how we are here for each other when things are bad. Why won't you let me be your wife, Chuck?"

"What?" he asked, stunned. She shrugged.

"Is it because you don't think Sarah Walker is strong enough to handle it?" she asked. She continued on before he could answer. "Because she isn't, but Sarah Bartowski is, and listen to me, Chuck. I am Sarah Bartowski, and you are my nerd, Chuck. Now talk about this stuff."

"Okay," he said, patting her legs. She shook her head.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p" again. "See either you did this on purpose or you didn't, but you being right here, works either way. Either I reward you or I punish you." She gave him her version of the eyebrow dance.

"Fine," he huffed. "You know we were stupid rich, right?" She nodded. "You remember that our money was frozen by the CIA?" She took her right hand and turned it side to side. "Our money's been unfrozen." She remained quiet. "We can afford this, or something much bigger, but I don't want to be pretentious and this was your dream home, but." He stopped and blew out a breath. Sarah leaned forward and started to unbutton the top button. "Torture?" he asked. She bounced one shoulder but kept going. "Some of your worst moments were here," he said softly. She nodded, and moved on to the next button.

"Some of my best as well," she said softly, and moved forward, kissing his neck. "Like right now, I'm thinking about all the great new moments we could make here."

"I'm listening," he choked out.

"Movie nights," she said, working her way up his neck to his ear.

"I loovve movies," he said, losing his ability to talk while she continued her work.

"Birthday parties for kids in the back yard," she whispered into his ear. She felt his whole body stiffen and she giggled. "What's wrong, Chuck? Don't want kids?" she asked with a pout in her voice.

"Yes, kids are good, so good," he said.

"You think we should have kids, Chuck?" she asked, popping the "k" in a throaty whisper.

"ALLL THE KIDS!" Chuck nearly yelled. "And we need to practice, we need to practice lots."

"To do that, I need my Chuck," she said softly, nipping his jaw as she worked her way back around. Her hands slid around his back and her nails softly ran down his back.

"I'm trying, baby, I swear I'm trying," he said, holding on to her.

"See, that's a start," she said, grinning, while still nipping at his jaw. "You didn't flinch when you called me baby." She felt something wet with her lips, and she pulled back just the smallest bit. She looked at him. There were tears. She pulled him in. "Chuck tell me, what is it?"

"I've never been more scared," he admitted. She pulled back to look at him. "I know, I know, there's been guns, and explosions, and knifes, and rocket launchers."

"Casey's Crown Vic?" she asked, it just hitting her. Chuck grinned and nodded.

"But, through it all, even when you were mad at me, you were still there. Even when you were with Shaw, you were there. Even when you considered going to Washington with him, you made sure I was ready," he said. "And that was a different time with different situations that if you never remember I'm really okay with." She smiled at him. "But, Sarah, you are my life, and, Baby, you were gone. I'm scared."

"You're scared to live," she said softly. Chuck nodded. "You're scared you're going to wake up and one day this will all be gone." He nodded and looked up seeing the tears in her eyes. "You're scared every hope and dream you dared not have that finally came true, is gone. The dreams you had as a kid, when you had no business having them would be ripped away just when you had finally achieved them."

"See, this is why I shouldn't have said anything," he said. She grabbed his face and pulled him in close, their faces inches apart.

"Baby, this is exactly why you should tell me," she said softly. "When we don't communicate things go to crap, but when we do, there's nothing we can't fix."

"We didn't talk that well during this whole fiasco," Chuck said.

"Chuck, there are so many ways to communicate," she said, grinning. She took her foot and kicked off one of her shoes, and slowly ran her foot down the back of his leg. He nearly collapsed to the floor and probably would have if she hadn't caught him. "See, I'm here for you to hold you up," she said, smirking. He studied her, and then dove into her neck and found that spot. She had to stifle a moan.

"You're so right," he said, coming up from the crook of her neck. "I mean I know you have so many repressed things inside that need to come out."

"You're playing with fire, Bartowski," she muttered with a gleam in her eye. He pulled her off the counter, his hands under her hips, holding her up. He walked them to the staircase. She shook her head, and hopped down from him. They went upstairs together, holding hands and she took him to the master bedroom. She looked around, found a spot on the floor, and went and laid on it. She patted right beside her, and Chuck joined her. "Don't move," she said, and she turned toward him, propping herself up on her right hand, looking at his right side.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She took her left hand and slowly started running it up his right leg.

"Seeing what you'd look like waking up in the morning and deciding what type of breakfast I should help myself to," she said, smiling salaciously. His mouth fell open in mock horror.

"Woman!" he yelled. "I am a happily married man!" She leaned in to his ear, her hand continuing it's journey up his leg.

"You better start acting like it," she said, and launched herself on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed him, and she helped him with hers.

"What do I need to do to prove it?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to need you to do several things," Sarah said, kissing him as he removed her shirt.

"I'm listening," he said, his voice catching as he felt her unbuttoning his pants.

"First, open up," she said, pulling the pants off of him with a look in her eye that Chuck likened to a predator stalking his prey.

"I can do that," he replied, as he found the button on her jeans, but let his fingers linger around the skin at her waist. She hissed in a breath.

"You're gonna pay for that, Bartowski," she grinned.

"With compound interest hopefully," he said, giving her the eyebrow dance. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm just gonna make it one big thing, because neither one of us is going to be in any position to mutter anything comprehensible in the next thirty seconds," she replied, pulling his boxers off. "I want a family in this house, and I want you to make it happen."

"I promise I'll do all I can to make it happen, regardless of how hard I have to work," he replied, grinning like a fool. Sarah smiled back.

"Chuck," she said, staring him in the eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." He did.

-ooooo-

"Oh, the door's unlocked," the realtor said to herself. She was shocked to hear a commotion and a few seconds later the blonde lady she remember that had lost her memory came downstairs. She looked to be a bit out of sorts. Her hair was quite messy and she was wearing a button up shirt, and nothing covering her legs. "Uh, did this place help with the memories?" the realtor asked. The blonde lady grinned, a little too salaciously for the realtor's liking.

"Yes," she said. The realtor thought her name was Sarah. "We want to buy the house."

"Oh," the realtor said smiling. "So how much do you want to underbid the listed price?"

"Whatever the price is, we're buying," Sarah said, grinning. "Could you give us a few moments?"

"There are some towels in the hallway closet I had put in there in case I ever need to clean up a mess," the realtor said, with a knowing smirk.

"We'll be a few minutes," Sarah said.

"Why don't you just meet me at the office in three hours to sign some paperwork," the realtor offered. "That way you can take a nice relaxing shower." Sarah grinned and headed back upstairs as the realtor shut the door and locked it. She walked over to her car, found a sold placard and placed it on the for sale sign. She looked at the house with the little red door, shook her head, and walked away, sure it was the beginning of a new home.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	3. Ch 3, Carina

a/n: I laughed so hard when I wrote this chapter, and yes for those of you have asked, the last little bit about the hotel room is a nod to Detective and the Tech Guy. Chapter 3, Carina.

Don't own Chuck.

* * *

She sat there at the bar, looking radiant, and annoyed. Chuck could tell that as he watched the monitor. He was knew who she was annoyed at, and it was going to take a lot of explaining on his part to fix this. He groaned as another man approached her. This one, much like the others that had approached her tonight was suave, and attractive. Hell, who was he kidding, the guy was Bryce turned up to 11. The volume on the monitor was turned up so he could hear better.

"Hi," the guy said as he cozied up to her, flashing a brilliant set of teeth. Chuck swore she rolled her eyes although he couldn't see to make sure.

"Hi," she replied, not looking at him. He was a little over 6 foot, well built, dark hair, and Chuck thought he was something a Greek god would be envious of.

"I don't know who he is, but he's a fool," the man said. She turned, the comment catching her interest, and if Chuck was honest, she probably agreed with him. "I don't know how any man could ever leave you alone here." He paused and looked around. "If I was with you, I promise you I'd never leave you unattended."

"Afraid someone would snatch me up?" she asked, a challenging look on her face.

"Who wouldn't be, have you seen yourself?" the man asked. Chuck groaned. He was going to kill her. He was mad, madder than he had ever been in his life.

"If we were together, would you worry about that?" Sarah asked, eyeing him up and down, blatantly. "Someone trying to snatch me up?

"Any man would," he replied.

"Any man?" she asked. "You think I'd just bounce from one guy to another?"

"You misunderstand me, Sweetheart," the man said. "Every man here would be on you, one after another, and there's only so much anyone can take before they succumb."

"And, let me guess, you are the straw that broke the camel's back?" she asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He slid it slowly to her.

"No, but it's coming. Eventually you're going to get tired of waiting. If not tonight, then another night, because he's taking you for granted. You just keep this, and give me a call," he said, smirking.

"I hate smirkers," she said, flatly. "Let me correct myself, there's only one smirker I like."

"Too bad he's not here," he said, not giving up.

"Yes, because then you could see the real way a woman is supposed to be treated, and you could see me devour him and go home and think to yourself, you'll never be that man, you'll never be as lucky as him." She paused for affect and was pleased at how she had hit him right where it hurt. "Now will you please go away, I'm waiting for my husband," Sarah said, tearing up the card, dropping it in his drink, and turning away from him. The guy left, and Sarah sat there shaking her head.

"That the fifth guy or the sixth that's hit on her?" the female voice beside Chuck's ear asked.

"Hmphrhmp," Chuck replied, furious. She reached over and removed the gag.

"Sorry, Chuckles," she said. "I forgot."

"Carina, she's going to kill you for this," Chuck spat out. Carina grinned.

"Yeah, but when I'm done, you're going to be cured of your worry about her leaving you," Carina replied, pulled the gag back over his mouth, and gave him another shot in his arm, making him unable to concentrate so he couldn't flash and escape.

-ooooo-

A few days earlier

Chuck awoke to something trailing down his stomach, to his boxers, and then his eyes snapped open as the hand disappeared under the waistband.

"Hi-Yo!" he yelled, making Sarah giggle. "I'm awake." He felt her lips nuzzle in on his neck.

"Sorry, I had trouble sleeping and I was just tracing my fingers over you and I wondered what it would take to wake you up," Sarah said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" Chuck started to answer when he heard a knock on the door. He felt Sarah's irritation. "Will you please run off whoever that is?"

"Uh, dear," Chuck began.

"Chuck, if I go out there, knives will be involved," Sarah said. Chuck scrambled for his robe.

"I got it," he muttered heading out of the bedroom. "I don't know who you are, but I am saving you from at least bleeding today." He headed downstairs, unlocked the door and opened it. There stood Carina. He shut the door.

"CHUCKLES!" the voice came through the door. He looked up at the ceiling.

"And this day started out SO well," Chuck said, took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door. "Carina, hi," he said. Chuck heard a commotion upstairs.

"Oh, the hell, if I let him near her dressed like that!" Chuck heard Sarah muttering from upstairs. Carina grinned at him.

"You think she knows you can hear that?" Chuck asked.

"She's saying it on purpose so I'll hear it," Carina replied. She was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, but she was as lovely as always. Chuck liked Carina, she just terrified him.

"So, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"You," she replied. "Sarah can't remember anything, so I'm here to take care of all your needs." Chuck turned multiple shades of red as Sarah slid to a stop beside him, fully dressed and looking as beautiful as ever. She grabbed Chuck's face and planted a huge kiss on him. When his brain had locked up multiple times and sufficiently rebooted, she let go of him and turned to Carina.

"So, Carina, what brings you by?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"I told you, Chuckles," Carina replied.

"Carina, I may not remember everything the past five years, but I do know how to take care of my husband's needs," Sarah replied, smirking. Chuck both blushed, and gave his wife a look of appreciation.

"Mrrwwww," Carina replied, making her hand look like a cat claw and pushing her way inside. "No, you two need something, and since Ellie's not here, that leaves me." Chuck and Sarah shared a look.

"She's serious," Chuck said, shocked. "Carina is serious. This is the end of the world. Carina Miller is a marriage counselor."

"More like a sex therapist," Sarah muttered to him. "Carina, I know I talked to you a little about this, but really, it's fine." Carina looked at them.

"Really?" Carina asked. "You mean he talks to you about everything, the nerdy things, the mundane things, the Martin things?"

"Morgan," Chuck corrected her. "And, no I don't because I've changed with everything that happened." Sarah chewed on her bottom lip where Chuck couldn't see it, but Carina could.

"You're scared," Carina said.

"No, matured, changed, grown," Chuck insisted. "It happens."

"She's right," Sarah whispered. Carina's eyebrows raised in shock, and Chuck looked at her.

"Baby," Chuck began. Sarah shook her head. She turned and took his hands into hers.

"Chuck, you are trying, I know, but you're still not back," Sarah said. "I don't remember everything, but I know you're not you, and I need you. You're not acting like you. Even if I don't have my memories, you can't say I'm not acting like me." Chuck sighed. "I know," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Carina. "Short leash?" Chuck looked at Carina who grinned and waved. Chuck looked back at Sarah.

"I don't know if we should use the word leash with Carina," Chuck replied.

"You can use whatever you want with me, Chuckles," Carina said. Chuck nearly choked and Sarah spun.

"Okay, rule number one, no sex, Carina," Sarah said, her finger pointed straight at her. "You don't try to have sex with Chuck in any shape, form, or fashion. He is mine." Carina nodded.

"Yes, he is, and that's why I'm here to make sure he knows it and to know you are his," Carina replied. Sarah stared at her for a second. "Sarah, I'm going to say inappropriate things because that's me, but try to take your husband, no, never. This man basically invaded the US with Russia at his back to save you." Sarah turned toward Chuck. She had never actually seen what happened, she knew she had been told, twice, once right after it happened, and once after she lost her memory. Chuck shrugged.

"She's now known as the Giant-Blonde She-Male in Thailand because she was trying to save me," Chuck replied. "It's what we'd do for each other." Sarah stared at him, a hungry look in her eye. "We would go to the ends of the earth for each other."

"I know, Chuckles," Carina said. "I saw, I heard, and I felt it, which is disgusting. You two will go to the greatest lengths for each other, but this is about doing stuff for yourself. You two need to open up, and I never thought I'd say this, but Chuck, you are almost back to how you were when she was a spy and you were an asset." Chuck wanted to say something but he couldn't because it was true. He had regressed back to those days, pre-Paris, pre-Barstow, pre-Intersect 2.0. Back to those days he'd protect himself but he was doing it more than ever. He was intimate with his wife, he'd share anything, but he was back to being nervous about PDA, not geeking out about things because he didn't want to run her off. In fact, moreso. Back then at least he'd geek out, but now, now he refused to nerd, geek, or anything that seemed immature.

"What do we have to do?" he asked. "I CANNOT believe I just asked that." Sarah giggled. Chuck looked at her, and saw the amused grin. "You find this funny?" he said with a smile on his face, his nose nearly wrinkling. She ran her finger over his shirt, and he glanced over at Carina.

"Act like I'm not here," she said.

"We're not doing anything in front of you, Carina," Chuck said.

"Chuckles, the only way I want to see you naked is before I devour you," Carina said. Chuck's entire body turned red. She hurried on before Sarah killed her. "But, seeing as you're claimed, that's not going to happen. What happened to that couple that used to sneak into inappropriate places and do all sorts of inappropriate things? What happened to the two that used to get lost in each other's eyes and forgot about the outside world? Casey is looser than you right now."

"Hey," he said.

"She's right," Sarah said.

"So, we're going to get you to loosen up, by role playing," Carina said, grinning. Chuck looked at Sarah and shook her head.

"The rules," Sarah began.

"You two will only be with each other, but maybe pretend your someone else, dress a different way, eat at a different restaurant where no one know you and get handsy like you want to," Carina said with a smirk. "The rules are, you listen to me for the next week. Do you agree, Sarah?" She nodded. "Vocalize, Sweetie, because I know you," Carina said, her Cheshire like grin covering her face.

"I agree," Sarah said.

"Good," Carina said. "Oh, part two of the rules, you're not the problem, Sarah, he is," she said spinning to Chuck. "I'm going to take him and have long talks with him, and you are going to do to him what I tell you to, no questions asked."

"No," Chuck said, shaking his head. "No, nope, net, nie, nein, unuh, nono way, forget it."

"Chuck, who knows you two better than me?" Carina asked. "And before you answer Martin, who is also not scared of you." Chuck refused to answer. "You really want to say Casey, but you know it's me." Chuck didn't say anything, but his body language said she was right. Sarah stifled a laugh. "Chuck, this is for you two, because I don't let the bad guys win. Get laid sometimes, but not win."

"Isn't that winning though?" Chuck asked. Carina smiled.

"That's the spirit," she said. "Now, I have tickets to this nerd thingy tomorrow and we're going as characters, and yes, Chuckles, I have the costumes." Chuck looked at Carina dumbfounded. "Chuck, you'll be going as Commander Shepard." Chuck's eyes got wide and Carina smiled. Sarah looked at the two, intrigued. "I'll be going as the thief, Kasumi Goto." Chuck was nearly vibrating in anticipation. "Oh, and Sarah, you'll be going as," she paused dramatically as she looked over at Chuck who was trying to appear casual but had his fist over his mouth, nearly chewing on his first knuckle. "Miranda Lawson."

"Who's she," Sarah asked. Chuck scrunched his face a little, shook his head, tried to play things off.

"Just some character in some video game," Chuck replied.

"Mass Effect 2 that I know you played a ton of," Carina said.

"A ton?" Chuck asked. "That's so overexaggerating things." He turned toward Sarah and saw she wasn't there. She had walked over to the TV, turned on the Xbox, and was searching through his games. She found the one she was looking for, and held out a finger behind her, halting his advance. Chuck winced. She looked at the cover.

"Her?" Sarah asked, pointing at Miranda. "I mean she has a passing resemblance." Chuck peered in and shook his head, his lips plastered together.

"I don't see it," he replied. Carina and Sarah both stared at him.

-ooooo-

The three entered the house after the convention. Sarah had fun, but Chuck hadn't. He seemed very tense the entire time. Carina, she was the belle of the ball. For every guy that hit on Sarah, Carina tuned up the heat on them. An attractive woman, dressed in cosplay, being flirty, she was like flames to moths. Chuck had been trying to get people to leave Sarah alone the whole day.

"Okay," Carina said. "Let's all go change, and then Chuckles and I are going to go out and get dinner and bring it back, that way, we can plan our next mission." Sarah looked at Carina.

"Carina, it's not working," Sarah said, getting frustrated. Chuck ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm trying, Babe," Chuck said. Sarah took his hand.

"Hey, I got an idea," Carina said. "Why don't you go get yourself made up for a nice night on the town," she said with a wink to Sarah. She pointed with her thumb toward Chuck. "I'll take him with my idea and he'll text you where to meet him and maybe you two can have a nice romantic evening."

"That's a nice idea," Sarah said, smiling. She headed off to get ready.

"Come on, Chuckles, we need to ride," Carina said, leading him to the car. A few minutes later they found themselves at a nice hotel. There was a convention going on and they found themselves in the bar, that was moderately busy.

"Male model convention?" Chuck asked.

"Top salesmen," Carina replied, handing Chuck his drink. "Okay, let's put the cards out on the table. I know exactly what's wrong, but I had to be sure, and today confirmed. You think she's going to leave you for someone else."

"Carina," Chuck began. Carina, shook her head cutting him off.

"Nope, I know what the problem is, I just don't know why," Carina said.

"I'm not the same guy from five years ago," Chuck said. "When she found me, I was just me, and I had nothing to lose, now I have everything," he admitted taking a long pull from the glass. He gave the glass a look. "I don't think they cleaned this out very well, weird aftertaste."

"Free booze, Chuckles, drink up," she said. He finished the drink. "Come on, I've got you two a room." He followed her upstairs, and found himself, humming.

"When I first saw her, she was like an angel," Chuck said. "Morgan called her Vicky Vale, and she found it cute and funny. All she knows now is this Chuck, and while I'm still nerdy, I'm more confident and more.."

"Spy-like?" Carina asked.

"Yep," Chuck admitted. "So if you're gonna be with a spy, why not be with a SPY, you know?"

"Chuck, that's stupid," Carina said, shaking her head.

"Don't you think I know that?" Chuck said as the elevators door opened and they headed down a hallway. "Those guys at the bar, they remind me of Bryce, and Cole, and Shaw, and James Bond, but she fell in love with her nerd, and how nerdy was I during the time she came back? How Chuck-like was I? I wasn't, because I had to complete the mission. Chuck wouldn't have known how to dance, but I did, because she taught me, but she doesn't remember that. I'm not the guy she met five years ago, I'm different, and she is too, but she doesn't remember the journey."

"Chuck, she loves you," Carina said, opening the door to the room. She pointed towards a chair. "Sit," she said, and Chuck thought he should. He noticed restraints on the chair, and Carina began to fasten them. "Keep going, I'm just gonna make sure you don't fall out of the chair."

"That's so nice," Chuck slurred a little. "Carina, I feel funny."

"I may have drugged you, Sweetie," Carina said. "But it will fix things."

"You're so nice, but you don't want anyone to know," Chuck said, grinning at her. "I'm glad Sarah has you." Carina stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend's husband.

"I'm glad she has you, but we need you back," she said. He nodded. "Chuck, if a bunch of those guys hit on Sarah do you think one of them would win her?" He shrugged, but she saw a tear fall from his eye. "I'll make you a bet, she'll turn down everyone of them and if she does, you have to go back to being the king of the nerds."

"I'm a good nerd, Carina," he said. "I'ma gonna take a little nap," he said, and his head fell back and he began to softly snore. She ran a hand through his curls.

"Sarah, only for you would I do this," she said, and she took Chuck's phone and sent a text.

-ooooo-

"How many?" Carina asked as she walked up to Sarah.

"You don't know?" Sarah asked, grinning. Carina put a recorder in front of Sarah. "I don't want it."

"He's scared, Sarah," Carina said, a look on her face Sarah had never seen on her friend before.

"Carina Miller, you've been Bartoskified," Sarah said, grinning.

"No, I told you no sex with him," Carina replied with her own grin.

"If you had I'd seen the glow when you walked in the room," Sarah said, finishing her drink. Carina snapped her head around to her friend, who looked proud of herself. "Carina he's scared he's not enough of the old Chuck and since the "new" Chuck is a little spyie, he feels I'm gonna run off with a, his words, not mine, better spy."

"You knew?" Carina asked. Sarah looked at her.

"I am a spy," Sarah said. "Former," she corrected.

"Then your last mission tonight," Carina said, grinning. "Go to the front desk and get your hotel room key."

"It's under Sarah Bartowski," Sarah said, not asked. Carina nodded. "Is he tied up?" Carina shrugged. "Can he hear this?" Carina shrugged. "Well, when I get in there, he's going to remain tied up and we're going to have a heart to heart." Sarah got up, grabbed her friend in a hug, surprising her, went to the front desk, got her key, and opened the door to her hotel suite finding her husband, tied to a chair.

"Mrmphrmp," he said.

"I know all about Carina, baby," Sarah said, shutting the door, and slowly walking toward him.

"Mrmphrmp," he said.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" she asked. Chuck looked at her for a minute and his eyes got wide. She started to pull down the gag, but she stopped. "Chuck, just be yourself," she said softly and pulled down the gag. He looked at her for a moment.

"I don't care what you do to me, Natasha," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "I will never tell you the location of," he paused and looked at her for help. Sarah thought quickly.

"The eggbeater," she whispered shrugging. Chuck nodded, drew himself up, and spoke confidently.

"The eggbeater," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "No matter how many times you torture me, with," he paused for dramatic effect. "The Sex." She kicked a shoe off, and drug her toe up the inside of his pant leg.

"Ve have vays of making you talk, Mr. Bartowski," she replied, grinning.

"Do your worst," he nearly spat, grinning from ear to ear. She reached under her dress and pulled out her knife and cut his shirt open.

"Hey, that was my star wars shirt and I don't have anything to wear," he said. She gave him a disapproving look. "You know I have body image issues."

"I packed a bag, it's out in the car," she said. He nodded. She took her fingernail and traced it from his jaw all the way down to his pants and she stopped, looking him dead in the eye.

"Mr. Bartowski," she began. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I vant the nerd, and the eggbeater," she quickly added. "If I don't get what I vant, I will be very," she pulled the excess belt out of the holder. "Very," she undid the buckle. "Unhappy," she pulled the belt off, and unsnapped his pants.

"I am the kind on the nerds," he said, his voice cracking, as he looked into her eyes that were dancing with a fire he hadn't seen in sometime. Dear God, what an idiot he had been. She loved this about him. He was hurting them. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, breaking character, tears in his eyes. "I didn't realize. Tonight," he quit speaking because his lips were suddenly being attacked. Along with his tongue. She pulled away.

"We're in this together, Chuck," she said. She went to undo one of the restraints.

"HA!" he said loudly, causing her to look at him. "You are weak you fell for my plan." She raised an eyebrow, and in one swift movement his pants and underwear were gone. He was sitting naked from the waist down in the chair, and Sarah had the biggest smirk on her face. "Do your worst," he sneered.

"You asked for it," she said.

-ooooo-

A few days later, Carina was having breakfast, and put the charge on her credit card. The waiter came back to inform her it was declined. She pulled out her phone and called the credit card company. She spoke to them and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hung up, and made another phone call. The answer on the other end was laughter, as if they already knew what was coming.

"Over $5,000 in damages, what the hell did you two do, Bartowski?" Carina yelled, with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 4, Thirty Minutes of Absolute Silence

a/n: Thanks for the reviews and follows. I REALLY like this chapter. Chapter 4, Thirty Minutes of Absolute Silence.

Don't own Chuck.

The silence was absolutely deafening. She was glaring at him, at least she was trying to, but he was smirking, and God, she hated a smirker, but when he smirked, she had trouble glaring. It had all started when she had asked him why he was so quiet each night when they went to bed. He told her the story of Costa Gravas and her need of 30 minutes of complete silence before bed. She stared at him. Something tingled at the back of her mind that there was more to the story, but why would she say that? She had only been with him a few months, plus whatever random things she remembered, but she knew she loved to hear him talk about whatever it was he was excited about. His love and enthusiasm made parts of her ache to have that kind of passion for anything…well, she had it for him. Damn Quinn. It always came back to him.

He told her that when she came back, it was one of the things he had to do. He had to give her room to find out what it was that made her happy. Stupid nerd, didn't he realize he made her happy? She glared at him again, and he was still smirking, stupid nerd. She hated how badly what Quinn did to her must have hurt him. She knew how much she hurt not knowing what happened between them, so how much must it hurt to know and be the only one who did? Add to that him always wondering if she was going to leave him for all of the reasons he created in his brain, no wonder he had been walking on eggshells. She sighed. He put his finger to his mouth. She thought about doing something to that finger, but she had competing thoughts.

She looked over at the clock. Oh, good grief! They had only been absolutely quiet for 4 minutes. She glanced at him, and the smirk, was it growing? He was enjoying this, the stupid sexy nerd. God she wanted to knock that smirk off his face, and that brought her own smirk. She reached under the covers, and ran her hand over his thigh, making him jump.

"SARAH! I cannot be completely silent with you doing that," Chuck said, appearing affronted, but she knew he wasn't. This was a game, well, two could pay at this game, stupid sexy cute nerd. "We have these rules for a reason."

"Chuck," she whined, and he put his finger to his lips grinning broadly. She huffed, crossed her arms, and flopped back against the pillows. He tapped her shoulder, she quickly turned to him, grinning, and he put his finger to his lips. She glared at him, and he smiled, the one that made his nose wrinkle. She couldn't stop herself from grinning. That's when she felt it, the hand touching her leg, gently. It slowly dragged across her thigh, making her squirm, but she refused to make a noise. Her eyebrows raised in a challenge, and she gave her own challenging smirk. Take that, you adorable sexy nerd! Chuck shuck his head, as if to say, "you don't want to do this." She gave a shoulder bounce that seemed to answer, "give it your best shot."

He gave her a look, that a blind person could read, and Sarah realized she really needed to thank Carina. She had found her nerd again. He was here. This wasn't the Chuck from the past few weeks, this was her Chuck, her nerd. And, her nerd was about to get jumped if he didn't do something soon. He moved down the bed slowly, her eyes following his every move. He quietly removed the covers, and gently took one of her feet in his hand. She arched an eyebrow and he began to massage her foot. Oh, the sexy, adorable, charming nerd could give foot massages. She closed her eyes and clamped her lips shut. Did she know he could do this? Damn Quinn. She'd like to dig up his grave and shoot him again. He found a really sore spot and went to work, and she thought she would groan. Sexy freaking nerd. Chuck grinned devilishly, oh, he knew, and they had done this before. He was so gonna pay. Later. Her nerd was gonna pay in spades.

He switched feet, and went for the kill. He worked on a knot she didn't know she had, and had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from moaning in pleasure. Forget nerd, he was the Nerd God. Where had he learned to do this? She always wondered about him and his fingers and what they did on keyboards. Wait. Where did that thought come from? Holy hell, he was unlocking memories and massaging her feet, could this day get any better?

-ooooo-

"No, Ellie," she said into the phone. "It was just a really long day. We should look at that tomorrow. My feet hurt too much to even thinking about going shopping tonight." She looked up as Chuck came around the corner of the couch with a smirk on her face. He sat down, away from her, making her pout. Oh for crying out loud! She was a CIA agent! CIA agents didn't pout! He tapped his hand on his leg and she put her boot clad foot on it, shaking her head. He slowly undid the zipper, with a grin on his face that made Sarah tingle. He slowly removed the boot and gently began to work on the pad of her feet with his hands. A popping sound came from her foot and she groan at the surprise. "What! No, Ellie! We are not. Chuck was working on one of my feet and something popped! Ellie, do you really think he could do that with you on the phone?" She laughed at her soon to be sister-in-law's response. Okay, sister, because that's what she was. "Love you, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and looked over at her fiancé. "I double dog dare you to try it on the other foot."

"And if I do?" he asked with a grin on his face that made her feel warm all over.

"Let's put it this way, you wouldn't do it with Ellie on the phone."

-ooooo-

Oh. He had really unlocked a memory. She started to tell him, when his fingers began to move. Oh. He was heading up her ankle. She looked down at him and the look on his face made her tingle all over. She wanted to devour him right then and there. He stopped what he was doing, and made a motion for her to turn over. She set her jaw, leaned forward, and untied the robe she had on, leaving her in just a pair of boy shorts and tee shirt. She saw him gulp. She gave her own smirk and raised her eyebrow with a challenge. He took his fingers, steepled them, cracked them, and looked so confident she almost couldn't stand it. Something in the pit of her stomach burned. Her mouth dropped and she didn't even try to hide the wanton lust in her eyes.

Her nerd stared at her, and she was starting to understand. He always was trying to solve puzzles, and Sarah Walker was a puzzle, probably his most challenging. She had to give him credit, she had buried herself so deep, but he had found her, and brought her into the light. When she came back after what Quinn had done to her, she was a strange mixture of Sarah Walker and Sarah Bartowski. He had pulled back, because he didn't understand her, he was observing her, trying to figure out this puzzle. That explained why he hid the nerdom. He wasn't sure what she wanted. He was scared to give himself to her, because if she rejected him, then he would have been destroyed. She wanted to say something to him, but he made the motion for her to flip over again, and his eyes told her she really wanted to. She did, and when she landed, she couldn't help but wiggle her backside at him, while looking over her shoulder. He winked at her, and faked a smack to her butt, making her having to stifle a laugh.

His hand gently rubbed the muscle in her calf and she fell into the pillow face first. She wanted to groan it felt so good. There was a fire burning in her she didn't know what to do with. That wasn't true, she did, but she couldn't and be quiet. He switched to the other calf, and she had to grip the pillow not to scream into it. He then put one hand on each calves and slowly, tortuously, and deliciously massaged the muscle all the way up to the back of her knees.

-ooooo-

"Why do bad guys always have to run when I'm in these types of shoes," Sarah asked as she fell onto the couch face first.

"I don't know, it's like their super power or something," Chuck replied. "Is this where it hurts?" he asked, rubbing her calf. She moaned. "Is that good or bad?"

"S'good," she mumbled. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this amazing nerd, but she was going to enjoy it. "Other," she managed to get out. He switched legs and she moaned again. He worked for a few moments quietly, and then he stopped. She started to say something when he spoke.

"I wonder what this does?" he asked. She could hear the grin in his voice. He massaged them both and she nearly squealed. Good lord, she did not squeal. The Ice Queen did not squeal. But apparently, Sarah Walker, girlfriend of one Chuck Bartowski did. He finished, and she rolled over. He grinned at her, and she crooked a finger and signaled him to come to her. He stretched out on the couch over her. She reached up, grabbed him by the shirt with one hand, and behind the neck with the other, pulling him in. Their lips crashed together and Sarah knew she was home and what love really was.

-ooooo-

Her mind spun, it was flashes. She was flashing back her memories. She shook her head, trying to clear it, when she realized he was still working, and he was about to go higher up her legs. Chuck spread her legs gently, and began to work on the left hamstring. Her eyes rolled back into her head, his fingers finding muscles she didn't know that were tense. He worked on the right for a few minutes and then on the left one. He went back to the right and began to work to the inside. Holy moley! Things were jumping in her. He stopped and moved the other leg, the same spot, and Sarah thought she was going to moan. He then took each hand and put them on each leg, right above the knee and gently went up her leg, his hand spread, his thumbs reaching the inside of her legs. He stopped just before he reached her buttcheeks. She felt this flash begin.

-ooooo-

"You're home!" Chuck said, as a very tired Sarah Walker walked through the door. Beckman had them bouncing from one mission after another, and after Ellie asked Chuck to stop spying he had complied with her wishes. Sarah understood, she just missed Chuck. She missed him so much it hurt, or was that her hamstring. Always with the running and the shooting. "Hey, are you okay?" She gave him a smile.

"I'm good now that I'm home," she said earnestly. Chuck pulled her in, but she stumbled a bit with the hamstring. "Okay, maybe not all good." Chuck reached down and scooped her up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bedroom," he replied.

"Chuck you will knock me out hitting my head on the door frame," she said, a smile on her face. Not now, but one day, she could see leaving the spy life. She could see herself being here, with him, but not yet, because she hadn't even unpacked yet. This life excited her, but it scared her. She wanted it so bad, but she didn't know how to be or what to be, and that's why as much as she hated being away from Chuck there was a small part of her that was glad each time she went out so she wouldn't have to deal with the domestic part of it. But those days were numbered, and she knew it. Not because of Chuck asking her to, but because she wanted to. As much as that life scared her, terrified her, she found herself wanting it, a little more each day, but not yet, not today, and not right now, because her leg was killing her. She found herself placed gently down on the bed, face down. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I was just going to work on that leg, that's it," he said, his hands up. She smirked.

"What if I don't want it to be all you do?" she asked saucily.

"Well, if you insist, ma'am," he drawled. She laughed. God she had missed him, and how did he get her out of her shoes and pants so fast that she didn't even notice. The nerd knew what to do, that was one thing for sure. He began to work on that hamstring and the noises that came out of her were making her boyfriend blush. She knew it without even looking at him, and she didn't even care a little. "Sarah, you okay?" She turned a little and looked over her shoulder.

"Chuck, I'm fantastic," she replied, with a smirk. "Think you can make the rest of me feel that good?" He blushed so hard she thought his hair would turn red.

"I can try," he said, a little nervously. She laughed.

"Chuck, do or do not do, there is no try," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. He leapt at her, and they tangled together. One day, she'd leave the life, and when that day came, she wouldn't regret it.

-ooooo-

"Chuuuuck," she moaned, and she honestly wasn't sure whether it was the memories or the massage. DAMN IT! These flashes were coming quicker and quicker. She wanted to tell him, but he'd get excited. She was trying to let this play out, but there were other things she needed, basically him. She felt a loss, and realized his hands were off of her. She looked over her shoulder, really trying to glare at him, but she was pretty sure all he saw was absolute lust on her face. His fists were on his hips, his smirk in full affect. He put one finger on his lips, and she hung her head, trying not to laugh.

"Do we need to start the thirty minutes over?" he asked, a devilish twinkle in his eye. She grinned at him, and bounced a shoulder. Whatever he could give, she could take. She shook her head at that thought. He made the motion to turn back around, she did, but decided two could play at this game. She grabbed her tee shirt, pulled it off, turned back around, and tossed it at him, hitting him right in the face. The look on his face was priceless. She raised a challenging eyebrow again, and he slowly nodded. Sarah knew she was going to pay for this, but she was looking forward to it. She felt him scoot forward until he was sitting on her butt, his hands gently touching her lower back. He gently pressed down and pushed up, pushing the moan that threatened to come out of her from her belly all the way to her hair. He took his time working first the right shoulder, and then the left. He began to work on her neck and she wondered if Chuck had always pampered her like this. Of course he did. She knew that, deep within her. She wasn't sure how she could love him anymore than she did. The flash began slowly, almost like a dream.

-ooooo-

She heard the soothing "thub thub, thub thub," of the train under her. His hands were working on her back, trying to help her loosen her muscles after all she had been through the past 48 hours. Paris, Shaw, and that stupid chemical that had paralyzed her, and then trying to kill her. Then there was the hotel room. God, Beckman was going to have their asses for what they had pulled but she didn't care. Three years. Three miserable years of loving someone and not able to be with them, and now that she was, it was more than she ever dreamed.

"You know the nerd got the girl, right?" she said, grinning.

"I am aware, I'm the one who's been with you, in every sense of the word over the past 48 hours," Chuck replied.

"I'd smack you, but that would require me to move, and I'm just too comfy," she said. "You don't have to do this."

"First, I enjoy it, second, you need it, and third, I need to make sure you realize you got a good thing here," Chuck replied.

"First, I do, second, I do, third, I do," Sarah replied. "Not to change the subject, but do we need to leave this room?"

"The porter wishes we would," Chuck said. Sarah laughed. He bent forward and kissed her on the back of her neck. She turned her head and caught his mouth in hers. As his tongue swept across hers, he groaned. She couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, the girl got the nerd.

-ooooo-

His thumbs met at the base of her spine and they slowly worked their way straight up her back. Her head felt like pieces were clicking into place. Memories were coming to her like water spilling out of an overturned glass. His hands went up her sides, and they barely caught the side of her breasts. She remembered being with him on their honeymoon. He brought his hands down her arms, and she remembered the supply closet in Castle, and was quite impressed with their flexibility. He leaned forward and kissed her right behind the ear, and the flash exploded.

-ooooo-

They lay in a tangled mess, both of them holding onto the other for dear life. Shaw was dead, and they were together. No more spy asset crap, no more spies have to hide their feeling, and no more hurting each other, they were together. They were spooning, his arms wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around his arms, staring out the window at Paris.

"You know how sometimes things have this big buildup, and when it happens it's just a let down?" Chuck asked softly. Sarah grinned.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, stroking her hand up and down his arm.

"Well, what's the opposite of that, because that just happened," Chuck replied. Sarah laughed. He kissed her right behind the ear.

"Chuck, you can't do that," she began.

"Sorry," Chuck replied.

"You can't do that and not expect me to attack you," she replied, smirking. She rolled over and looked into those big brown eyes, his smile making his nose squinch up, and the love he had for her was evident on his face. "Chuck, we aren't going back to the way things were."

"There is no way," Chuck agreed. "None." Sarah smiled at him. "This is gonna happen, right?" Sarah nodded.

"I don't know how to do a lot of this, but if you'll be patient with me, I want to try," Sarah replied.

"I think you did okay," Chuck replied. She smacked him in the chest, but the grin on her face gave her away. "I'm really having a hard time believing all of this." She smirked at him.

"Anything I can do to make you believe it?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said, and she did.

-ooooo-

"CHUCK!" she yelled. Chuck jerked back.

"What!? What did I do?" he asked. She turned over quickly, and noticed Chuck was having trouble focusing. She looked down, realized she was topless and shook her head.

"I swear, you'd think by now every time you see me topless your brain wouldn't reboot," Sarah said, grinning.

"Well, you don't realize how beautiful you…wait a minute, you said every time," Chuck said, not daring to hope. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know, Paris, the train, the Buy More, the Buy More, the supply closet-"

"Sarah!" Chuck's mouth had dropped open. She was trying to hold it in, but the smirk on her face told the story. "You remembered." She nodded.

"Mmhmm," she said, as she put her finger gently on his chest. "You, Chuck Bartowski, through that magnificent massage, helped my brain, I don't know, relax enough, and I started having multiple flashes." Chuck coughed and snorted.

"Oh! I've never had multiple flashes and each time I flash I have to rest after," he said. Sarah burst into laughter and bounced a shoulder.

"What can I say, I just had one after another until I remembered everything," she replied. Chuck laughed so hard he rolled off the bed. She rolled over and looked down at him. "Chuck, I'm sorry."

"For what," he said through laughter. "I'm the one with the juvenile mind."

"For all you've been through," she said. "But, this time, the nerd got the girl, again." Chuck smiled at her. "Now, come up here, I've got some proper thanking to do for that massage."

"You just want to 'flash' multiple times," Chuck retorted. Sarah burst into laughter. She was home, with her nerd, and they were together. What else mattered?

a/n: Thanks for reading. Working on a new chapter as we speak. I don't want to give too much away, but it's a good chance it's a 2 parter!


	5. Ch 5, Valentine's Day

a/n: I was trying to have this done by Valentine's Day. I didn't. You know who I blame….Chuckquinn. He's back! Ch 5, Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck was sitting quietly at work, wondering what to do about Sarah and the upcoming problem…VD…he shuddered just thinking those letters. He really spent too much time in the Buy More. Valentine's Day. Sarah had something to do, what he wasn't sure because he was caught up in his own thoughts. He had left his office and came out to the main room to think. He didn't know if it helped or not but he liked to think it did.

"Christ, has nothing changed around here?" Casey asked, pulling Chuck out of his thoughts. It had been a few months since Chuck had seen Casey.

Chuck looked up, and his whole face broke into a smile. "Casey," he said, bounding over, and grabbing Casey in a hug before the big man could tell him to get back. "What are you doing here?"

"Gertrude and I are gonna move back to Burbank, against my better judgment," Casey replied, shoving him away and trying to sound like he was irritated, but Chuck heard the joy in his voice.

"Well, we never filled your office," Chuck said, nodding toward the door down the hallway.

Casey studied Chuck for a second. "What's got your panties twisted?"

"It's a thong now, Casey."

"Christ," Casey growled.

"It's Valentine's Day," Chuck began, but paused when he saw Casey's face. "I'll keep it simple."

"Thank God," Casey muttered.

"Sarah and I never had a good Valentine's Day before we were married, and last year…well, we were still getting over Quinn, so…it's one of those things of do I do anything big, or do I go low key?"

Casey was silent for a second. "A retreat," Casey said. "You two need time away without anyone around to screw things up. I know a great place." Chuck nodded, went over to a computer, found the place Casey had been talking about, and booked a three day weekend retreat.

"Thanks, Casey!"

"No problem," Casey replied. "It's good to be back, fixing things, and saving your ass again." Chuck grinned. "There's no way you can screw this up." Chuck's eyes went wide. "Christ," Casey muttered.

-ooooo-

Morgan walked into his office, reading the paperwork he had just been sent. "Morgan," Sarah said behind him, shutting the door. Morgan 'eeped' and threw all of his papers into the air. She didn't want to do this, but she had no alternative. She couldn't fail this mission and to not fail it, she needed her double agent.

"Sarah," he said holding his chest. "You could have killed me."

"Still could," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Now look, I've done nothing…wait," he said thinking. "We are cool on Barstow, right?" She raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. He thought for a second. "I was your double agent in you and your man getting engaged." She nodded again. "I don't get it, what have I done wrong this time?"

"Nothing….you're being rerecruited." Morgan's eyes got wide. He seemed excited, so why didn't this feel like the right move?

"Sarah," he said in a whisper. "Really?" She nodded. "I'm back in?" he nearly squealed. "You want me to help you again? Do you need a new house? I still have the-" Her fingers clamped over his lips before he said it. "Right, don't bring up the acronym."

"Look, Chuck and I have the world's worst luck at Valentine's Day, we need something, we need anything. Do you have any ideas?"

"Casey was telling Alex and I about this place that's great for getting away," Morgan said, running over to his computer. He pulled up the site and showed her the place.

"Book it," Sarah said, grinning. "Book it for a three day weekend. Chuck and I, all alone." Morgan nodded, and hit the button. "What could go wrong?" she asked, a grin on her face. Morgan turned slowly, a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Why the hell do I always say that?" Sarah asked, looking up at the sky.

-ooooo-

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck said, sounding defeated as he walked in the door. "Never saw you much today."

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah replied, just as defeated. "I was looking at the security for the new company….Praxus? Protus?"

Chuck gave her a look. "Genright?"

Sarah snapped her finger. "That's it!" She was so into her own thoughts she couldn't concentrate all day. She needed this Valentine's Day to be…better.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Chuck asked. Sarah shrugged. "Come on, I'm the second best spy in this house, and even I can tell something is wrong with you." She gave him a sideways look, trying to hold back a grin, twisting her lips.

"I love you, Chuck, I really do, but we suck at some things."

"Pictionary," Chuck replied, nodding, looking unfocused. "You know you'd think you'd guess better."

"If you'd learn to draw we'd murder that game," Sarah insisted.

"If you could ever remember anything it would help." Sarah gave him a flat look. "It sounded funnier in my head." She rolled her eyes and looked away. She couldn't let him know it was pretty funny or he'd never stop.

"We are bad at stuff that's just me and you," Sarah said softly.

Chuck gave her a look. "What? You cannot be serious, because if you are, I will drag you back to the bedroom, and show you some things we are quite good at."

"Chuck," she said in a serious voice. "Drag?"

"I-I'm sorry," Chuck sputtered. "I didn't mean to imply…I mean…I'm sorry." His head dropped.

"As if you'd have to drag me," she muttered, grinning at him.

"Damn it, you got me again." Chuck turned to her and put his left arm against the couch propping his head up by his fist. "Could it have something to do with the fact Valentine's Day is coming up and well…we have a history with that day?" She shrugged, looked at him, and nodded.

"Let's see, year one, we were in a van…with Casey."

"That was so exciting," Chuck replied. "Plus there was the whole, we both know there was something there but we couldn't really talk about it."

"Right, year two, was…oh God that was the fiasco that ended up being the Suburb mission, right?"

"Yeahhhh," he drawled out. "But, you still made me pancakes and got me a dog."

"Peaches III is actually at a farm, upstate."

"Can we go see him?"

"No," Sarah replied, ending that conversation. "Year three…."

"Would you rather talk about that or Peaches III?"

Sarah just blinked several times, stood up and walked away for a second. She turned back to him a regretful look on her face and sighed. "I think it's safer to talk about Peaches III."

Chuck stood, gathered his thoughts, shook his head and spread his hands. "I mean, can we both be honest, I was an idiot."

"You were, but so was I," Sarah said. Chuck started to speak but she held up her hand. "Chuck, we never talked about Prague….and then after Prague…."

"And we don't have to," Chuck replied. "I get it you were scared, I was scared, and we both quit talking."

"And we've promised to always communicate, since I've come back." There was a twinkle in her eye….a mischief there.

"There are so many forms of communication," he said with a trademark Bartowski eyebrow waggle.

"You're stealing my line," she said walking toward him…or perhaps stalking except he REALLY didn't mind if she caught him. "So, I booked us a place to get away."

Chuck had a look of shock on his face. "So did I," he replied. "Casey recommended mine."

"Morgan recommended mine," she countered. They both came to the same conclusion and then it hit Sarah. She got a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Trust me?"

The look he gave her made her knees buckle. "Sarah, always."

}o{

Casey and Gertrude pulled up to the retreat, both of them smiling.

"This is so nice of you, John. A romantic Valentine's getaway." John smiled, keeping his mouth shut. Gertrude thought he had done something for her, and it was paid for by Bartowski. This did work out well. He stepped out of the vehicle as he saw another couple unloading a vehicle beside theirs. Presumably they'd be in the cabin next door. He didn't care what they did as long as they left him and Gertrude alone.

"Casey?" he heard the voice, making his eyes grow wide.

"Dad?"

"Christ, Bartowski," Casey growled.

}o{

"I'm gonna sink it in the corner pocket," Chuck said, aiming his pool stick to make his shot.

"That sounds a little dirty," Sarah replied, just as he shot. His leg buckled, and he jerked the pool stick, hitting the top of the cue ball. He half stumbled into the table, looked up at her, and saw the impish grin on her face. "Problems….Chuck?" She asked, emphasizing the "k".

"Nope," he said in a quite high pitched voice, shaking his head. He stepped out of the way to let her have her shot. He walked around the table to make sure and stand in her sight. She lined up her shot and he stretched. She paused and dragged her eyes up his body. He had been working out with her daily over the last year. His shirt was tighter than usual.

"Might help if you didn't play pool in that tight shirt," she said, shaking her head. What, did he think she was born yesterday? She snorted to herself. He had no chance if she decided to play…dirty pool. She smirked at the pun.

"If you say so," he replied, leaning the stick against the table and pulling off his shirt. She blinked. She wasn't expecting that. She loved Chuck for his heart, his compassion, his kindess…but damn he was looking good right now, shirtless and a pair of blue jeans. "Think I can bury the shot now?" He did NOT just say that! "What do you think, Sarah, is my hair becoming too long?" he asked, pulling at one of his curls just as she shot. She missed the shot and looked up at him. He had a face of pure innocence.

"You don't wanna do this," she said softly.

"Do what?" he asked, with his best confused look on his face. "You said we should just do something we never have before for Valentine's Day, but you really didn't go out. So I bought a pool table and put it downstairs. We're playing pool, which I know you're gonna win because I'm sure your dad taught you all sorts of tricks as a kid."

"You, Chuck Bartowski, do NOT want to do this," she reiterated.

"Do what?" he asked again, a grin growing. "You told me my shirt was to tight so I took it off, I'm just using your suggestions." He walked over to her, turned, bent, and slightly scooted her back with his butt to line up his shot. She smacked his backside, making his stand up straight. "What did you do that for!?" he asked turning around. Her eyes were blazing and mischief was running through his.

"Chuck, you are playing with fire," she warned.

"Sarah, I'm just doing exactly what you said. You told me to trust you about tonight, and I am."

"Fine," she said. "If that's how you want to play this, then I'll be right back." She left the basement and Chuck began to laugh, knowing he had her flustered. The laughing died in his throat as she returned wearing one of his dress shirts and possibly nothing else underneath. "Now I'm comfortable."

"I'm not that comfortable on my end," he muttered. She grinned at him grabbed her pool stick, and bent over to make a shot, her bare leg on the length of the table. He made a choking sound making Sarah giggle. "I don't think it's your turn," he stammered out.

"Oh, my bad," she said, her voice dripping with honey as she turned around and walked past him, her nails dragging across his chest. "I warned you," she whispered.

Chuck set his jaw, and headed toward the downstairs bathroom. He turned the shower on cold, and stuck his head underneath for a few seconds. He shut off the water, shook his head, and walked back out, cold water beaded all over his back and chest. He walked back in the room, picked up the pool stick and turned toward Sarah. Sarah was staring at him, her cheeks red.

"You don't learn," she said, walking towards him. "You should probably go dry off." Chuck shook his head. She stood right in front of him. An inch between them. "This is your last warning." He shook his head again. "Fine, can't have you dripping on the pool table," she said softly, gently grabbing his head, and pulling him towards her. She put her tongue on the base of his neck and licked a small trickle of water away all the way to the bottom of his earlobe and then gently bit it. Chuck was nearly trembling. His hands made his way to the buttons on her shirt. She smacked them away and looked at him, a grin on her face. "I warned you, Chuck. Now here's how this goes. We are going to finish our game of pool before we do anything else."

"Fine," he said, grabbing the pool stick. She saw his eyes flicker and her mouth dropped open. He had flashed! He sunk all of his balls, and all that was left was the eight ball. He turned to her, a smirk on his face. "If I remember the rules correctly, if one scratched on the eight ball, they lose." Sarah nodded. Chuck, while still facing her, pulled back the stick, struck the cue ball, sending it directly into the side pocket, scratching. "Oh, it appears I lost and you won."

Sarah walked over, took the stick out of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Told you we could find something better to do if it was just us."

"Do you have any plans right now?" Chuck asked. She slowly nodded. "Why do I think I'll like these plan?" She grinned at him. He reached forward and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He looked up at her, and saw an amused smile. He unbuttoned a second, and then a third.

"I think we need a shower, because we're about to get dirty," she said softly. Chuck froze. She undid the rest of the buttons, dropped the shirt on the floor, confirming his suspicion that was all she was wearing, and walked toward the bathroom. Chuck shook his head, coming back to reality, and chased after her.

}o{

"So you two played pool on Valentine's day?" Morgan asked, stumped. The entire gang had gathered the following Monday at work. Chuck was behind his desk, and Sarah was sitting on the edge of it.

"You two give up not one, but two booked trips to play pool," Casey asked. "Christ Wal….Bartowski, he's made you a moron."

Sarah shrugged and grinned at Chuck. "What can I say, we're just two boring people now with no sense of adventure." Alex gave her a look and Sarah winked at her.

Chuck stood up behind Sarah, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We just wanted it to be us, nothing crazy," Chuck explained. "Over the years it got…well…" She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"We get it, Bartowski," Casey said. "You two just wanted to have a boring night in. I never thought I'd see the day where you two finally calmed it down." Casey shook his head and left the office, followed by everyone else until it was just Chuck and Sarah.

"Sorry, I'm boring now," Chuck said. Sarah grinned at him.

"Want to play pool tonight?" Sarah asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Are their clothing requirements?" Chuck asked.

"We could play strip pool," Sarah offered.

"Can I flash?" Chuck asked, a grin covering his face.

"Bartowski, you can flash, just not with the Intersect," she replied, bopping his nose with her finger. With that, she turned and left the office.

It was a minute or so later that his brain rebooted. "I love my life," he said to himself.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading


	6. Ch 6, Seduction

a/n: He's back. I can't stop Chuckquinn, I can only hope to contain him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

 _Everything is easier with sex in the air. Secrets are shared. Yes's come more easily. No's disappear._

Chuck remembered the words from just a couple of years ago. It had been when the two of them were fighting over the wedding, and instead of talking about things, they both tried to seduce the other. The words were hitting him now, as he was sitting at the bar beside his amazing wife. They were ready to hand over the info they had found, but Chuck had spotted someone. He didn't know the name of his contact, just that he would know them when he saw them. It could not be coincidence that Roan Montgomery was sitting at a table, a grin on his face.

"You aren't going to believe this," Chuck began.

"You've had a computer program put in your head, I was made to lose my memory, and got it back… there's not much I'm _not_ gonna believe."

"I've _so_ Muldered you, Scully," Chuck said. Sarah grinned at him, and took a drink of her wine. Chuck had tried to get her to order a mojito, but she told him not while she was on the clock. "Roan is here."

Sarah fought not to roll her eyes, and lost. "So, he's our contact?"

"I would think," Chuck said softly. "Let me go handle this. I gotta think there is some other reason why he's here."

"Afraid he'll ask you to kiss me again?" The smirk on her face almost seemed like a challenge.

"Why, so you can run off to the restroom, instead of attacking me like you wanted to?"

"I almost dragged you into that restroom," Sarah admitted, the smirk growing.

"I really hate the CIA."

"Go see the seduction specialist, and don't teach him anything… you might kill Beckman." She gave him the Bartowski trademarked eyebrow waggle. He had told her she couldn't do it, because it was trademarked. She had countered that she was now a Bartowski. There was other negotiating involved, and he had readily agreed.

"Eww," Chuck replied, making her laugh. He made his way over to Roan. "Roan," he said softly.

"Charles," Roan said with a smile. "Tell me something, how did you get the information?"

"Tranqs, and the greatest ex-spy wife ever," Chuck said with a shrug.

"I see," Roan replied, the grin falling off his face. "You do know that the Wilsons are somewhat… experimentalists."

Chuck nearly choked on his drink. "Roan, I'm not judging you, but Sarah would kill me for ever even _thinking_ that."

"You misunderstand… you could have had a contest, to see who could… seduce, the other," Roan replied with a grin, taking a drink of his beverage. "The Wilsons probably are upset you didn't."

"Why?" Chuck asked. "We're married, together, no one needs to seduce each other. We got the intel, I'm passing it off to you."

Roan nodded. "No, I get it, it's been… what, seven years since you two have been together?" Chuck looked away. "Well, that you remember." Chuck pressed his lips together. "It happens."

"What are you saying, Roan?"

"I'm saying, Charles, your wife still likes to be wooed."

"Seduction isn't wooing," Chuck countered.

"Charles, if that's the case, you're not doing it right," Roan said with a grin, and walked off. Chuck straightened his suit coat, and walked over to Sarah.

"That man has only one thing on his mind," Chuck muttered. Sarah smiled at him, and took a drink of her beverage. "We're not boring… are we?"

"Us? God, no," Sarah replied.

"I mean… you know… in that way."

"Pool table," Sarah replied with a look that made him blush to his roots.

"But… never mind." He shook his head, irritation on his face.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Chuck said turning to her, and pulling her in. "Some days I let those old insecurities bother me." He ran a hand though his hair that had grown out again, at his wife's urgings. He noticed the slightest twitch in her other hand when he did. "I mean, sometimes I wonder, if we had met, just two people… would I have been enough?"

The amused look that had adorned her face slowly changed, and Chuck felt himself swallowing. "Chuck Bartowski, we've been through this."

"I know, Sarah, I know… but Roan… he's so suave, and I'm so… me."

"And I've seen suave, and while it is nice," he looked over at her and she shrugged. "What, it's the truth." Chuck conceded the point. "I love you, I chose you, and you're the man I want to be, and am, married to. Now take me home, and make zee mad passionate sex to me," she said, in her best Sasha impersonation.

Chuck pushed himself away from the table. "The things I do for our country," he said, humor in his voice. Sarah laughed, but deep down, she thought maybe it was time to remind Chuck of who they were.

}o{

It was a few days later that she received a text from Chuck, stating they had a mission. He texted her the address, told her it was a jazz bar, and to wear something to knock the socks off anyone who might see them. Because, how can you describe someone if they had properly knocked off your socks? Sarah sighed, and shook her head. She loved her husband, but he was weird.

A smile came to her face. She remembered their conversation from a few nights ago. There was no reason she couldn't have a little… fun. She went home, and dug into the back of the closet until she found it. A red dress… or salmon… the one that had made him almost lose his mind, but at the time he refused to show it because of Bryce. She grinned. It was time to give this dress a new memory.

When she walked in a few hours later, her hair up the same way it was that night- because Chuck had admitted how much he had liked the way it looked, not long ago- she wondered if he had texted the wrong address. Hardly anyone was there.

"What's a fine lady like you doing in a joint like this?" she heard her husband's voice behind her. Oh dear God. It wasn't just her husband's voice, it was her husband trying to do a Humphrey Bogart voice. She turned, and the words died in her throat. He was dressed in a suit, perfectly tailored for him. Instead of the normal white, or light, shirt, he was wearing a deep purple one. She felt heat around her neck. She let him see it in her eyes, and the smirk on his face made her want to kiss it off.

"I'm just supposed to meet someone," Sarah said as innocently as possible.

"I'm someone," Chuck replied. It took every spy skill she had not to roll her eyes at him for that line. "Then again, aren't we all someone?"

Oh, brother. Sarah was beginning to suspect there was no mission. "What are we doing here?"

"What are any of us doing here?" Chuck replied. Sarah widened her eyes and pressed her lips together. What in the blue hell was he up to?

His shoulders slumped. "I'm terrible at this," he said, walking away and heading to the bar. She watched him go, remembering how she felt that night he tried to seduce Sasha. She sat down beside him.

"I know I don't have to be dashing, and charming, and all of that, but you deserve more," Chuck said, not looking at her.

"I don't know what Roan said to get into your head, but you need to get out of it right now."

"I know, I know. Let me go hand off this disk, and we'll get out of here," he said, still upset.

"There was an actual mission?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Come on, even I'm not that pitiful." Chuck walked over to the doors on the far side, knocked in the code he was told, and walked inside when the doors were opened. After the verbal codes were exchanged, he started to leave through the same door, when he saw a man chatting up his wife.

Over the years, Chuck had gotten used to Sarah being hit on every time he went to the restroom, or had to leave her for a few moments. Hell, who was he kidding? Some had flirted with her while he sat across from her.

This guy… this guy was David Guzman, former gun smuggler, that was supposed to be in Russia. The reason Chuck knew that was because he had flashed on Guzman. He waited until Guzman left Sarah, and then the bar. Chuck walked back over to Sarah. "Did you tell him you were married?"

"No, he seemed a nice enough guy. He complimented me on my red dress."

"You asked him if he was sure it was red, or could it have been salmon, didn't you?"

Sarah grinned at him. "Yes." She studied Chuck's face. "What's wrong."

"I flashed on him; bad dude." Sarah's face fell. "I guess you will get wooed after all."

}o{

Chuck and Sarah called the development in to Beckman, and she told them she could get a team on it. Chuck had an irritated look on his face. "General, our mark has already made contact with Sarah," he began. Sarah gave him a look. "Oh for crying out loud, I know how it works now." She snorted.

"Chuck, we don't have to do it this way," Beckman insisted.

"Who's your nearest female agent that Guzman _might_ be interested in?"

"I've got a couple, wrapping up cases," Beckman replied.

"And we've talked to the bartender at that bar," Chuck countered. "He's due to leave town in three days, we know where he's going to be, and we know he's interested in Sarah." Sarah gave him a look. "Every straight man in America is interested in you." She snorted at that. "Look, it's not an ideal situation, but this gun runner that is not supposed to be here, is, so that means something big is up."

Beckman had a sour look on her face. "I have an agent nearby that's willing to assist."

"Charles, Sarah," the heard Roan say behind them. Chuck shut his eyes.

}o{

Chuck sat a table, watching Sarah at the bar. "Perhaps you shouldn't stare so," Roan offered.

"If I didn't, I'd be the only guy in here not doing so," Chuck retorted. Sarah snorted.

"Roan, I thought I told you on the last seduction mission to leave him alone?" Sarah's question came out more like an accusation. "He does just fine."

"Does he?" Roan asked. Chuck refrained from growling. "Your mark approaches."

Chuck sat there and listened to the idle small talk, and the attempted seduction of Sarah by Guzman. "I swear he needs lessons," Chuck grumbled.

"You're lucky I have Sarah on broadcast only," Roan replied. "Charles, she's with you. You don't have to seduce her. It's no crime that she reacts to his attempts."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck asked, sitting up.

"What you two have is real love, but sometimes a lady needs to know that she is wanted, needed… _desired._ "

"But I do… I want her and need her… and … desire her."

"She knows you do, Charles, but you're supposed to. But someone else… it fuels her fire. It would take a herculean effort to get her to react to you as she does… to him… or any other man. She's with you, Charles. The advances… they ultimately mean nothing to her, but it _is_ a bit of an ego boost. One you can't provide."

"The hell," Chuck muttered.

"Is that a challenge?" Roan asked, grinning.

"Name it," Chuck replied.

"Get Sarah Walker to leave with you, because she desires you. If you can do that, I will be proven wrong."

"Done," Chuck said, taking out the earpiece, and standing. He took off his tie, put it in his coat pocket, and opened the top button of his shirt. Reaching up, he ran both hands through his hair vigorously, and walked up to the other side of Sarah.

She felt him walk up beside him. Turning towards him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," Chuck said to the gunrunner. "Sorry, but I used to know her, and because of a work thing, we couldn't be together then. Now… now it's different, and I have to say something to her."

"Go ahead," Guzman said, amused.

"Do you remember me… Chuck?" he asked Sarah.

"Yes," she replied, very confused.

"Do you remember that rule, about how we couldn't date?"

"I do," she replied, still confused.

"Back then I was told we couldn't, and it was stupid, but every day, I'd think about what I would do if I had the chance. Because here's the truth: I'm not the smoothest guy in the room. I'm not the guy who's gonna be forceful and pushy like some people." Chuck looked past Sarah to the gunrunner.

"I've been a perfect gentleman," the gunrunner protested.

Chuck turned back to Sarah. "So, you have to know what I'd do… I'd just be me. I'd try to make you laugh. You know if I was ever lucky enough to date someone like you, you'd know that when you feel sad, I'd try to cheer you up with laughter." Sarah swallowed.

"Then… then I'd try to find something in common, you know, music… like I did that night after our first date."

"I remember," she said softly.

"Wait, you had a date?" the gunrunner asked.

"Long, complicated story," Sarah said, waving her hand, never looking at him. Her eyes remained locked on Chuck. "Please continue."

"Yes, please do," Roan said to himself, smiling, knowing no one could hear him.

"And I would have to accept that I'm not Superman. I'm not some classically handsome guy. But I _am_ charming, sweet, and even caring."

"You are," Sarah said. Chuck thought her breathing was speeding up.

"So… I'd have to go with what works. Like the ole' bedroom eyes." He hit her with them, and she giggled at him. "And then, the finger guns," he said, hitting her with them, as well. He knew he saw her licking her lips. "And then… then I'd hold off on the Bartowski eyebrow dance. What I _would_ do is take you hand," he took her hand as he spoke, and he heard her breath hitch. "Look you in the eye, and if it's okay, push back this stray hair." She nodded, and he pushed the hair back behind her ear. "And I'd say something like this to you."

He cleared his throat. "I've known you for some time, and I know what life has been like for you. While you may find a more exciting life with someone else, while you may find a more glamorous life with someone else, what you'll have with me, is simple." Chuck wasn't sure Sarah was breathing. "With me, you'll have love, and understanding, and knowing no matter what, I've got your back. I believe in you, and my wildest hope… is that one day, you'll think of me as home."

"Kid, that ain't gonna get… well I'll be damned," the gunrunner said, as Sarah sprang off the stool and kissed him soundly.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked breathlessly. Chuck nodded and the two hurried off.

"David, can you hear me?" Roan asked.

"I can," the gunrunner replied. "That's your best team, the two that ran out on the mission?"

"Some missions are bigger than others," Roan replied, chuckling.

}o{

"So, you left the mission?" Beckman asked the next morning, her lip twitching.

"We got caught up in our… uh… covers! That's it, in our covers!" Sarah turned toward Chuck giving him a look. "What?"

"That wasn't our covers, that was our life!" she retorted.

"Is," Chuck said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "That _is_ our life." She smiled at him.

"Don't be too upset, Diane," Roan said coming into the screen standing beside Beckman.

"I'm only upset because you won the bet," Beckman grumbled.

"Wait, wha?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head. "If we're done, General, I'll explain what happened to my husband." Beckman nodded. "General, I think it might be time Chuck and I retired, and began to work on that future… our home."

"I like that idea." Beckman was grinning and nodding. "If you flash, just pass us the information. We'll take care of it." The screen went blank.

"So Roan…" Sarah nodded. "Think Carina was involved?" Sarah shrugged. "When you say work on our future…"

"Kids," Sarah replied. Chuck grinned. "Lots of practice."

"All the practice," Chuck agreed, being pulled down the hall by his wife. " _So_ much practice."

"I get it," Sarah replied.

"Nope, but you're about to," Chuck said, smiling. Sarah turned to him. "See, there's the line… I keep losing it, but you just helped me find it."

"That was actually funny," she said, heading into the bedroom. Chuck wondered if he should join her, when her shirt hit him in the face. He was pretty sure that was an invitation.

* * *

A/N: So, this fic is marked complete, yet I updated it. Is it done? I think, but you know Chuckquinn, that maniac just shows up whenever, and wherever he wants. Reviews are awesome, and so are you. Thanks for reading!


	7. Ch 7, Yardwork

a/n: Me: This story is finished.

CQ: or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"That was Fred on the phone… he's not going to be able to do the yard work this week," Chuck said, closing his laptop as he turned toward his wife.

"That's fine. We can just call someone else to take care of it," Sarah replied. Chuck's eyes saucered, as he saw her doing a yoga pose called _downward dog._ He quickly turned his head. "Really?" He heard the amusement in her voice and knew what was coming.

"I mean, that's a little…" He cleared his throat. "Wait, what do you mean _call someone else?_ " he asked, deftly changing the subject. "We can take care of the yard on Saturday."

"We could. Or we could pay someone else to do it, because we already pay someone to do it, and use that time to do something else we enjoy," she told him, taking on the _warrior_ pose and facing him. A smirk was growing on her face.

"Don't do it," he warned her. She extended two fingers and made the _come at me_ signal. Chuck jumped up from the chair, sprinted toward her, and found himself on his back. His wife stood over him, grinning. "Why'd you do that? You knew this would happen."

"Mmmhmm," she said, humming, bending down, nibbling on his neck.

"And now my back hurts from where we crashed on the floor," he continued.

"Oh, poor baby," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it. "And it was you who crashed to the floor, not 'we'."

"I know why you _really_ don't want me to mow the yard," he continued. She stopped, and raised up, confusion on her face. "Don't play coy."

"I'm not playing, Chuck. I have no idea why you think you need to mow the yard," she insisted. "First, the grass messes with your skin."

"I have medicine for that," he countered.

She continued, ignoring him. "Then, it makes you sneeze."

"I have medicine for that as well," he countered again.

"Third, you get all sweaty-"

"AH HA! So, you noticed!" he said, proud of himself.

"Yeah, you get sweaty, covered in grass clippings, and sneezy. That's your definition of sexy?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, but it's _yours_ ," he accused.

"So, you think I don't want you to mow because I'll become overwhelmed by lust and attack you?" she asked, amusement on her face. "Chuck, is it time for another game?"

"What kind'a game, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Saturday, you and I try and make the other break," she offered.

"No," Chuck said, surprising her. "Saturday, we mow the lawn, and fix those chairs."

"I'm not mowing the lawn, but I _will_ help you fix the chairs. And I'll even be outside with you while you mow," she said.

"I'm not falling for your tricks," he insisted.

"No tricks. In fact, no matter how _hard_ you insist, we won't do _anything_ until you finish all your projects," she told him, bouncing her eyebrows.

"So basically, call someone else to mow the yard," he said.

"And to fix those chairs," Sarah added. "What?" she said, shrugging at his scandalized look. "Look, we did a lot of work on this house. We _can_ do it, but we don't enjoy it. We've given so much to our country… is it wrong I just want to spend time with you?"

"No," Chuck replied. "If you feel that way I'll call-" he stopped, her finger over his lips.

"No, Chuck," she said, a smile on her face. "I want you to give it your all on Saturday, and so will I."

"When you say _give it your all_ …" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"You know," she said, whipping off her top. "Now, I hurt your back and need to make it feel better."

"Yes, please," he got out, as she kissed his neck.

}o{

"How'd it go?" Chuck asked Sarah Thursday night, when she got home from her appointment.

"Fine," she said, a little more crisply than she meant to. She huffed in frustration. "You were right."

"And?" he asked.

"We found something to help," she replied, not wanting to have this conversation right at that moment.

"You know Casey has the same problem," Chuck told her.

She turned and glared at him. "That really isn't what I need to hear right now." She walked upstairs leaving him alone.

"Yeah, comparing Sarah to Casey probably isn't the best idea," Chuck admitted.

}o{

"Sorry about earlier," Sarah said coming into the bedroom later, seeing Chuck in bed, reading.

"It's okay," Chuck began.

"No, it's not," Sarah said, stopping him. "I love you for you, and I know you love me for me, and… well…"

"Sarah, it's not that big of deal to me, but I have nothing but support for you. Besides, you do remember our little talk a few months ago?" Chuck asked, a grin on his face. She grinned at him and nodded. Bending down, she kissed him. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom… I'll be right back." She watched him leave, looked down at his book, and grinned.

A minute later, Chuck walked back into the bedroom. "Hey, I was thin…k…in…g…" He trailed off. "Good lord," he muttered.

"Shh," Sarah said, turning to him, her new reading glasses she had been prescribed that day on the tip of her nose, holding his book in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bartowski, was I _too_ loud?" he asked, slowly walking toward her.

"If you must know, sir, it's MS. Bartowski," Sarah replied in a low voice. "We must have decorum whilst reading."

"We must," Chuck agreed sliding into the bed. "If one were to be … _Too_ loud, would there be a… penalty?"

"Oh, there would," Sarah replied, shutting the book and turning to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and grabbed hold; not hard, but she had his attention.

"And what would the penalty be to one who broke the rules, _MS. Bartowski_?" he asked. He watched her shiver. He leaned in and kissed her neck, as his hand snaked under the bottom of her t-shirt. She gasped as his cool hand touched her hot skin.

"Sir, I'm going to have to remind you I am a married woman," she said, her hand sliding from his hair to around his neck.

"Ma'am, I am very aware," he muttered in a low voice.

"Chuck," she said, in almost a reverent tone.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I need your help re-shelving something. You do know the Dewey Decimal System, right? You do know how to _properly_ shelve?"

"Good Lord," he muttered. His hand changed course, and she was very sure he did, in fact, know.

}o{

Chuck was in his office at work, checking email, when Sarah walked in. She was reading a report, with her glasses on. She looked up at Chuck, who had a far off dreamy look on her face. She slipped off the glasses, and could swear he pouted for a minute. "You are weird."

"But you like it," he pointed out.

"I do," she said with a grin. "So, I've been thinking… I think I need to call off Saturday, because it's obvious you are at a complete and total disadvantage."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck asked.

She gave him a look similar to the one when she told Casey he got shot a lot. "You are at a complete disadvantage. I've had training, and you are absolutely infatuated with me. And trust me, I'm not complaining, but it's really not fair to you."

"You're baiting me," Chuck said.

"No, I'm just being honest," Sarah replied. Chuck studied her, and swore he saw the trace of a grin on her face. "Chuck, come on, we both know I'm gonna win, and before you reply, we'll both win, if I win."

"Bring it," he said softly.

"Chuck," she protested.

"No, you bring your bikini, and lounge by the pool, in the pool, you do whatever you need to do… But know this, Sarah Bartowski: I can control myself," Chuck told her.

She leaned down and put her hands on the table, staring right into his eyes, their faces inches apart. "Fine, you can control yourself. But you can't win."

"Pool," Chuck replied.

"You lost," she reminded him.

"Did I?" he asked.

"You purposely scratched the shot," she pointed out.

"But I got exactly what I wanted," Chuck countered.

"Hence, I won," she smirked.

"So, you want me to prove to you-"

"I don't want anything, except to not hurt your ego or feelings," she said.

"My ego?" Chuck asked, drawing back, surprised.

"Chuck, come on… You have had… issues, in the past," she pointed out.

"You told me to shut up and kiss you," he reminded her.

"I was drugged," she countered. "And, if that's the only win you have…" she shrugged.

"I see," Chuck said. "What about the bar, and the mission that we didn't complete?" She twisted her lips and glanced away. He crossed his arms in front of him, and tilted his head to catch her eyesight, all while a confident smile grew on his face. "So, is that the only win I have?"

"Fine, you got me once," she admitted. "Twice."

"You're scared," Chuck said, her head whipping, her eyes wide. "You know you've been beaten, and I've got you rattled. You're afraid I'll win again."

"Chuck," she protested.

"Fine, just admit that you're the one backing out of Saturday, and the whole thing is off," he said, leaning back, looking extremely confident.

She stood tall and grinned. She watched his eyes grow wide, and worry cross his face. "Remember," she said softly. "I gave you every opportunity." With that, she turned and walked out, a smirk covering her now-hidden face.

"Got him," she said to herself, _sotto voce_.

}o{

Morgan walked into his office, and the door slammed behind him, making him throw the report he was looking at into the air. "EEP!" he yelled, spinning. There stood Sarah with a grin on her face. "I'm being re-recruited, aren't I?" Sarah just nodded.

}o{

"Hey, have you ever heard of a movie called _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_?" Sarah asked that night after dinner, when they were doing the dishes. Chuck nearly dropped the dish he was drying.

"I have," Chuck replied. Sarah turned and reached for a dish, grinning where Chuck couldn't see her. "Why do you ask?"

"I've heard someone talking about it, and figure it was one of those many movies I should watch. You don't mind, do you?" She turned to him with a look of absolute innocence. "You know how I love to snuggle while we watch movies."

"That's not really a snuggle movie," Chuck countered.

"Chuck, any movie where you're nearby is a snuggle movie," she told him. He had no comeback.

}o{

The movie began, and he knew exactly where the scene was. He was already formulating a plan for how to avoid it. It was a plan on the fly, so it wasn't one of his better ones.

"CRAMP!" He yelled, coming off the couch, rubbing the inside of his foot. "OH GOD! IT'S OVER! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Sarah paused the movie, right before the scene, shaking her head and smiling at him. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Come here, and I'll rub it out. The cramp, that is." Chuck's head whipped around, and he momentarily forgot his cramp. "Oh, is it all better now?" He walked off, and she followed laughing.

"Seriously, did you just fake a foot cramp to get out of seeing your adolescent-crush boobies?" Sarah asked.

"I swear, it's like you're goading me," he said, shaking his head. "I get it, you are gonna wear a bikini tomorrow just like hers." Sarah nodded, grinning. "And you're gonna…" Sarah nodded again. "And I'm going to run over the flowers or something while mowing, and lose this stupid bet."

"Yep," she replied. "So, wanna back out now?"

A smile crossed his face. "So, this is where you get me. If I could wear a suit or tux, I'd have a shot, but you're saying in the little or no clothing department, you have me beat." She shrugged. "And may I point out, beat is subjective, because again, we both win."

"But I win more," she pointed out.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Again, we both win, but you know how competitive I am," she said with a shrug. A look of worry crossed her face. "Am I going too far?" He shook his head. "You know I love you, and I'm just… well… being me, right?"

"I know you are," he said softly, reaching up and gently caressing her face. "And that's why I have to do what I have to do."

"What do you have to do?" Sarah asked.

Chuck just smiled at her, turned, and walked down the hallway. He continued past their bedroom, and into the guest room. "Good night, Sarah. I love you, I hope your feet stay warm." Her eyes went wide as she heard him shut the door, and lock it.

"I CAN PICK IT!" she yelled.

"But then you would have to admit you lost," he yelled back.

"Damn it, I wasn't expecting that," she muttered.

}o{

The next morning, she walked outside, to the pool, wearing a red bikini, ready to win. She grinned to herself when she heard the footsteps behind her, and she spun. She froze, and lowered her sunglasses as her jaw dropped. Chuck walked out in a white tee shirt that had to be a size too small. Her eyes grew wide.

"You look very nice," Chuck said, giving her a grin. She continued to scan him, and saw he was wearing a pair of very tight shorts as well. "Hey, my eyes are up here," he told her. She snapped her vision up to his face, and saw his grin. "You know, I should probably take a dip in this pool and cool off before I start mowing.

It was as if he ran in slow motion as he made his way to dive in. She watched him perfectly enter the water, with very little splashing, and then began to make long, lean strokes through the water. He swam to the far end, and then swam back. She had noticed him spending more time in the pool, his form becoming more muscular, and lean.

He reached the side of the pool near her, and pulled himself up, and the glasses fell from her hand. The shirt stuck to his body like a second skin, and she felt herself swallow, a flush running through her entire body. "You should come in, the water feels really good," he said in a low voice. She blinked.

"You win," she croaked.

"What?" Chuck asked, putting a hand behind an ear.

"I said…" She walked to the edge of the pool. "You." She reached down, took his hands, helping to pull him up. "Win." She kissed him, hard.

Chuck had thought the time Sarah had kissed him in front of the not-bomb was the most amazing kiss ever. Then that changed to a hotel room in Paris. While this kiss didn't top those two, there was a heat to it, that would melt Adamantium.

"What do I win?" he asked, pulling away.

"Whatever you want," she replied, holding his gaze. "What. Ever."

Chuck scooped her up and carried her inside.

}o{

"I love that bearded man," Sarah said as she stretched out in the bed.

"Wait, what?" Chuck asked, looking over at her.

"He told you, didn't he? The movie?" Sarah asked, grinning. "He told you about how Bryce recreated that scene in a photo and I… might have enjoyed it." Chuck blinked. "I _really_ wasn't expecting a shirt that tight, though."

"I don't know that you had to tear it off," Chuck said, looking at the shredded article of clothing on the floor. "Not that I'm complaining," he rushed out.

"Did he not tell you?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

"He tried," Chuck told her. "But I had sort of figured some things out." She rolled over and propped her head up on her hand, her elbow on the pillow. "You're a very tactile person. You're also very playful, and enjoy teasing me. And, lately, I may have been getting so hung up in getting our company running-"

"That we don't need," Sarah pointed out.

"-that we don't need, but we do want something to do," he paused as she smirked. "Can you give me a minute to recharge before looking at me like that?" She burst out laughing. "That I haven't necessarily been ignoring you, but…"

"You haven't been as… Chuck," she said with a shrug.

"Me not doing the yardwork was about us being together?" Sarah nodded. "This whole thing hasn't been about who can outdo who, it's been about who is willing to pay attention to the other one." She grinned and bounced a shoulder. "You know in the past, you have been very direct with me."

"Sometimes I just want you to know," she said. "But, that's not fair."

"It's not, but I have gotten buried in work," Chuck admitted.

"And I want you buried in other things," Sarah said. Chuck's eyes bulged. "Well, it's not what I meant, but it's not wrong."

"Jesus," he choked. He sat up, hearing a noise, and looked at Sarah, who had a grin on her face. "I hear a lawnmower."

"It's the guy I hired to mow our lawn," she told him, not backing down. Quite the opposite, she sat up, and got nose to nose with him.

"Quite confident in yourself," Chuck said, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I just know my Chuck."

"Is that a biblical… _know_."

"Now who's throwing out innuendo?" she accused.

"More of an offer," Chuck countered.

"Well, I accept," she said, pulling him on top of her as she laid down, her lips locking onto his.

"I love you, Sarah," he said, pulling away for a second, looking into her eyes. "Please never doubt that."

"Chuck, that is one thing I will never doubt. Now, about this burying…"

"Whosyourmamma!"

* * *

a/n: I know it says complete but when an idea strikes, never be shocked to see it back.


End file.
